Black Cat Tales - Voluptuousness Stars tentacles aliens and pleasure
by SasinaZariel
Summary: When Brainiac and an ancient alien race devouring the minds of octopus-like human beings also called illithids unite to invade the earth, the heroes and inhabitants of the land captured, enslaved and controlled all seem lost. Batman can face or with the help of a forgotten deity, he uses his power he seduces them and as they fall into a whirlwind of pleasure and speed, pwp, lemon,
1. Chapter 1

11

Batman internally was suspicious something strange was about to happen, yet he did not hesitate he looked around busy people he looked around him and said instantly.

On earth weeks after a torrential rain in Metrophic...

Luthor was committed to destroying Superman and any alien race he looked toward one of numerous mirrored test platforms separated by glass and several other walls lined andbulletproof.

And mixed with lead, and sturdy, and several bridges and steep platforms and suspension bridges and so traversing the long corridor it went towards several rooms.

And so their male lab coats scientists in rooms in sliding doors they were in search salsa and test tubes at test tables and they were heading for a large site of more tests.

And his white, silvercolors and thick metals of a dome and extradimensionalair circulates he looked toward the barrier and the evil, bald man rumined.

He had sent and issued information via radio and satellite to the numerous parts of the universe and his part arrived he made a bargain transaction between the twobeings.

And it was an unknown a creature of shadows and dark slime covered in tentacles and so Brainiac himself he was looking.

And he was addressing him would put a syringe and when he had received information and various forms of probing.

And andle had successfully exchanged several weapons with bargain until at an exact moment his dark and evil tentacles were headed in his direction when he was trapped his mouthtrapped.

And Brainiac looked in his direction and then he was also trapped his eyes of prua treason and so he was consumed as if he were assimilated and so he looked around him as if the portal were assimilated...

His mind was consumed evil pain and all his willingness to fight reversed in a way of controlling and an uncontrollable hunger...

He looked toward a nearby coach released by one of the tentacles he increasing his mouth so much that he ate the man as I consumed and bit ing so there was nothingleft.

And everything turned into hunger darkness and suffering he had hunger and pain an ancient pain of betrayal and even never felt like it was not his...

Weeks after disappearing after disappearance and people came back after controlled wrapped in dark tentacles black slime andstarvation.

And those who were not controlled he looked towards him and so soon that Luthor was in turn controlled by Brainiac...

This week was not good and there was no way to get a better situation he was in a meeting with Luthor in a restaurant and so he looked towards theman.

And his evil smile he looked in his direction and before entering the restaurant saw the bald man look directly at him with pale skin and prominent veins on his head and so he looked at him...

He looked towards him and with a suitcase in his mao deposited it on the table he seemed consumed by hatred and so said.

\- You will help me in the destruction of Superman and the Justice League. " He said with conviction.

"You will be a great ally. I said.

\- How you have so much conviction Luthor.

\- Because I have evidence that might not incriminate you, but it can complicate your life, and if you don't help you can't intervene, you're going to be too busy. " I said.

And it would be...? " Bruce asked.

\- You're Batman. - And so he filed a case of photos, but none in particular only those who show his involvement with prostitutes especially days he shouldn't have had.

And the sI looked crossed Luthor he thought for brief seconds, but for him it was hours, he could do anything, but at no point were good.

\- It doesn't show that I'm Batman. It shows I fucked a prostitute. - Bruce said

-No, but one day I will destroy your credibility and you will need to put together the shards of everything that goes together again.

\- You won't get my help that way, Luthor, find a better way to blackmail me or find a way to buy me. "He said getting up.

\- Until next Luthor, find a better bargain. " I said.

In the cave he began investigating a huge amount of meteors in an incandescent meteor shower, disappearing, way of acting of several people whoreappear.

And with them came even more strange attitudes he had plans and documents to research and so he researched and joined various evidence and clues on his computer...

For several days people acting abnormally and several lost documents and those who once went to work on bureaucratic work...

And internships and even in school joining various documents and even on various subjects.

And it was like stories and daily follow-ups were acting as if it weren't for them black liquids and elongated shadows as if it were just puppets.

And they looked around seeing that it wasn't them or if they were were controlled as zombies he researched the pieces of meteors that fell and so remnants of kryptonite-like stones.

And so it was black and white and the in turn glued and the substance was similar to him and went towards the Fortress of Solitude where he researched krypton's lost documents.

And it was his black aura of so many years coming to very bad and difficult to deal with...

His investigations led to a Luthor lab and so he came to everything they didn't like...

In the midst of all the disorders and destruction waves of conflict spread and in turn imprisoned documents and old forms and in turn.

And everything had been intensified there were many strange things strange people of strange behaviors...

He broke into the Lex Corp. building amid research labs and other shady and obscure procedures that was properly strange and unsuccessful and these undergroundbuildings.

And the implication and all his animosity to Superman was in a bad way and of great proportions it was not the first time Luthor formed an alliance with other villains and intergalactic beings and in turn did not end well...

He passed one of the guards knocked out and seduced him by putting it in a cleaning room passed through cameras that had used a spray and thus darkening the camera and lenses...

Amid entering the ventilation tube he looked around him and saw the building the system and old facilities he watched the frames and computers of the monitoringrooms.

And previously he thought where the mazes connected and he looked around him and thus an installation of several old circular corridor laboratories.

And above all this he should look at old records and various forms of communication with other races the old and new documents in document rooms he looked around him and so he observed it wasn't just Brainiac this time...

Not only did that the place take him to strange alien and various procedures and numerous research centers and laboratories he looked aroundhim.

And he saw missing persons guinea pigs and clones who underwent experiments and so he went toward other laboratories and scattered buildings...

Using a flashlight from your belt the old files and computer systems cataloged in various ways and records of alien contacts the graphics.

And several maps looked like solar systems erased and invaded conquered galaxies and enslaved alien forms.

And above all solar systems in complete disorder and under control of some alien gallows and apparently and even being under submission and slavery something that had the power to subdue the alien gallows.

And take over Brainiac control, and he saw up computers old and new records and experiments of alien forms and above all unmapped galaxies and an immense planet that consisted of the coming of meteor showers.

And so he copied files and transferred data on his portable tablets and so he looked around him each of the sedated technicians and he saw him looking around hiscomputers.

And floating graphic screens and he was setting up a way to find other contagious kryptonites that spread through fertile land like genetically altered weeds...

Before he looked around him and saw the records he hid while seeing a security guard passing and thus returning minutes later in front of the computer he connected histablet.

And together a data cable and thus a remote cable connector and several extensions and thus its small remote device copying information directly viasatellite.

And before someone else passed or guard and laboratory technician the tubes and cameras around them with people in suspended animation, at the old tables scattered with papers and documents.

And these that shouldn't be there he took pictures and more pictures and guarding it on his belt, he heard a noise and more other procedures.

And so he heard first of all security and more security, he fled he was chased by a creature arising from a cavity.

And there was a pipe connected to wires and extensive connectors cables and extended tubes and he observed minutes before running and starting the chase...

He ran when he heard an alarm siren and didn't get much chance of escaping and so in the middle of the starry night he ran away...

Batman ran through the corridors before entering a room and following through a compartment and climbing through a ventilation tube and so going through the extensive passage, it was to his view on the bright and illuminated night ofMetropolises.

And following what would be the last research his biggest bother and his greatest discovery then amid the extensive air pipe he was surprised and thus crawling through the pipes.

And passages and so stopping he was surprised and jumped into a desert corridor and where entered a room the immense installation of research and projects were what showed on the map.

And that he then copied on his computer and viewfinder and he saw an immense installation with extensive and underground levels, and at that time he was being chased by a monster, but his happiness lasted shortly.

And before copying and hacking into the data and stealing all the information by transferring via the internet directly to the cave and the creature that haunted it.

It was an immense creature and its uncontrolled mutation of dark tentacles and sticky and slender body like an elongated and sticky serpent, came shortly after the broadsmile.

And the cheerful silly face like the cat of cheshire, and so soon he chased a long creature covered with that looked like grown and rounded tumors prominently and calombos everywhere in the body.

Wings rooted and covered in branched veins that invested like a snake and snagged and whipped the air before making him jump into another building the same time he dropped a gaspump.

And que jumped behind them as it detached and generated soft, scaly legs, with folded legs and unusually disproportionate uncontrolled cell growth.

And in total a hormonal rate, coming from the horde of graphically enlarged uncontrollapped folded as inverted springs without the aid of ropes from a roof.

And where he was again surprised and so ran down a platform and realizing that on the other side they were not endowed with logical reasoning.

He hoped to destroy other compartments and skirt and small passages and in particular a parapet turning his face like being boneless and throwing a burst of what looked magma.

And soon after imploding without taking him to the factory or the drug distributor the genetic mutation factory as if it were just a slaughterhouse.

And so he saw a form of mutation as if it was only scaled the form of controlled mutation and brainwashing.

When less expected he landed at the last facility where over the city heads at the site where the mutant went into combustion he looked at the lights that looked like one of thefabrics.

Andle didn't believe it, they were actually stacked deformed bodies and others hanging as if they were sent on hooks and underwent experiments.

And through the windows falling behind him over an old facility he found out where lookalikes were or the real people they werebrainwashing.

And there were so many people who were abandoned and even the ones they showed on the news.

And the many who returned from after missing had not returned and several windows pipes and ducts of pipes and hoses connectors and so many more machines that connected to keep alive.

And right at the bottom of the length of the compartment came parked with shipments of iml bodies or even from the missing persons police department.

And he looked with a sinister smile and with the rope descending slowly and gradually through the walls and parapets hanging as if they were to slaughter were subjected to experiments...

When i least expected it paralyzed it came towards him what i least expected...

They were immense armed men and looked like black monsters of slime and sticky of how made tar, animalistic appearance and thick and wild skin these larger than ordinary people.

And unlike normal drugs there was a variety of anabolic drugs made exclusively to monsters created in these facilities, a high-level mutation system.

And theumento of stature and muscle mass gallows on human mutagenic property for a limited time also causing dependence this was a derivative of bane venom.

And they were more than just ten times stronger and twenty times more addictive the only weak spot was his neck where the adam's apple shouldexist.

And with that hindering breathing and unable to lift if they inflict considerable damage to their heels after they fall...

Luthor is in a bargain he got involved with trafficking and aliens worse than Darkseid and the white Martians...

Batman had with him on his belt in one of his sedative pockets in capsules form and gas pumps rather than face from the front of these Neanderthals then when they least expected to throw the gas pump atonce.

And he jumped with the mask in the midst of everyone and with a creep and night vision he knocked them down with only a few blows amid thesmoke.

And the sedative and with batarangues on his heels tying around the truck...

When less expected he was surprised between the walls and other alien forms, soon knocking with everything and knocking down the door next to the doorman who fell almost deceased ...

It didn't take long to enter the scene and being greeted by other guards who even though they were superstrong was not invulnerable as the man of steel and his skins could be drilled with needles and thus sedated withgas.

And so without ceremonies he threw more bombs where these people without a better word to describe them were thrown from the pipes opening an immense hole to an immense crater and so without balance.

And then they fall the ground and then falling through several extensions and so a huge buracão like an endless cauldron or a black hole like a tower plummeting from heights.

And so opening a door to another dimension and he watching around him he waited second and first of all he ran and ran the chase continued...

He was chased by dark alleys amid elevators and thus using a rope climbed the floors and chasing his freedom and so heran.

And soon he climbed through an immense pipe and thus climbing to the other level and long tanks and extensive cameras and so he looked at the impending freedom salt.

And so he saw a huge monster towards him and so with a rope he went towards another research wing and so half the other room and another camera...

His eyes behind the white displays increased were shapeless bodies hanging from bare upside down and dripping the same amber liquid mixed with the blood that were in thepipes.

And in the bubbles tanks and steam went up he looked at thousands of bodies and the soldiers approaching he looked at the pipes and the s-s-hookeds.

And each of them pulling when he saw the last second the pipes and shot at the same time and at that moment he threw a batarangue being pulling at the same speed.

And then shots of weapons were fired in their direction, and that previously at the site that was and followed they drilled several pipes and the rope was pulled to the debut where it fled.

He turned on his communicator with the most urgent help possible by diverting and running jumpingseconds.

And before where the bridge and several bridges and other platforms the site was immense.

And that almost another dimension and so realizing that it was really another dimension searching the map he stole from the files and so through the computer he saw it as the hood viewfinder.

And jumping down the staircases and platforms that collapsed with the shots jumping through several suspended platforms and bridges he dodged and several bridgesfell.

And the airtight pipes were pierced going towards the tanks occurring several explosions and so in the midst of all this no one heard his prayer.

The pipe was broken into from the inside out explosions followed by explosions the windows he jumped from one bridge to another between an explosion and a hail of bullets towardhim.

And then like a green ball like that projected by a green energy construct thrown by a green lantern like Hal, saw being attacked by aLantern.

And andhis direction he dodged with a somersault and jumping spinning his body and landing from the other debut of the platform.

He then with the rope flew towards him with a tug landing on top of Hal who looked like a zombie and consequently had no control and neither will enough toresist.

And andntão he took his ring easily and pulled the man debated and so he pulled him punched him in the stomach and landing on theplatform.

And on moving on to place on site before fleeing amid the ring of a hand construct and thus guarding on his belt.

Just second after a flood of fire as magma toward him he dodged witha rope while jumping at another end and so waiting he swerved and jumped on another platform.

And pulling a beam playing toward the dragon creature and wondering if Kal were going to blow away, but it wasn't, but every platform.

And he followed his fate being destroyed and falling like animmense bomb spreading liquid in all directions.

And the pipe broke down following its fate and falling like a missile to an immense cauldron and so the meliantes fall into the tanks and he when jumping heard such an intense and vibrant bang.

And that led to his excitement and so in the midst of the cauldron where several henchmen fell a misshapen creature he saw others flee and so he swerved and took the opportunity to escape the premises.

And so he hesitated to jump and by the time the creature and its deformities and its gigantic and deformstructure arose a bang of many eyes he fell amid the fall tried to hold on to apipe, but it was already.

And he slipped and fell, but it was too late not reaching failed to catch his hand and plummeting into a wet bang.

And carting falling into the bubbly and spec liquid it falls into a flood like a bomb in the middle of the river of chemicals.

Trying to swim the creature that once went out uncomfortably trying to get out knocked down several tanks and its even one effect domino one tank behind the other causing a flood ofchemistry.

And that he had abyssi's name, knocking everything down and flooding the impact gallows led to causing several others to fall and destroy the entire pipe.

And fogo emerged and the entire entrance was destroyed several armed henchmen ran saving their lives the dark knight himself did not stay long enough to bring about amutation, but his tank was destroyed and like an immense flood destroying.

Andt udo and his last batarangue hoisted him from the site by scattered beams cuts on all his body and several s part of the broken armor he was lowered and choking spitting the liquid skewer.

Andhe'd tear it down while the shapeful pink-skinned creature covered with calombos eyes and mouth grew by branching wings and leaving the factory and with a syrup wave knocked down the entire building and threw away the bat man.

The next instant the Metropolis police department arrived, too fast for the situation was armed so he fled neither giving time to stop and then shooting unsuccessfully at the creature.

And following him with his cars he looked stunning with his partially destroyed hoodlooking with some incredibly intact bones watching the league come and Superman.

And com the heat vision heading towards him looking at what appeared to be anger his cape was torn and soon came after to complete the picture journalists in helicopters.

Andthe one he saw from afar Lois Lane of Metropolises, accompanied by Vick Vale of Gotham and Jimmy Olsen from the daily planet and a wave of reporters...

He hid behind what looked like a lead wall in one of the installations and intact walls, felt dizzy and faltering looking felt his eyes dilated and saw scattered waves and malaise.

And he didn't feel good it looked like he would fall and changing the angle tried to keep his breath in control his heartbeat he looked at the destruction aroundhim.

And he tried to stay in focus and he looked at the creature he knew with mouths eyes and prominent gigantic clawnoses.

And andle looked felt worn and very sleep faltering in his legs, but seeing the man of steel toward the creature he stopped his tracks.

And he stood firm rising with apprehension and soon saw him approaching soon a greenish gust ofacid.

And rathrown in the opposite direction in a building he saw the creature go in its opposite direction by the central mouth of the creature the man of steel flew towards him and elevated him to several distant blocks.

Andand whereas everything that was hit melted and formed an immense crater he was taken toward the crowd of reporters and frightened people the aco man seemed not to realize his condition.

And just pushing him and still held firm but staggering still had his belt and saw his control and several intact accessories put were too sticky looking

A golden substance was liquefied and liked the same that had transformed all the goons that fell into a single creature he would come up with a plan he knewit.

And his thoughts form distant and totally scattered but turned his attention to the man of steel who gave a too violent push away from him looking angrily...

And to his astonishment he fell to the ground sitting briefly for brief moments he then staggered felt his pulse to his despair he swallowed the saliva he felt his ointment of swollenadam.

And pressed his adam's apple he screamed and tried to run rummaging around his belt he fell and tried once again to escape...

To his heartbreak he was feeling hot as if he burned or set on fire and all that the heat that intensified he looked dizzying and found that he was getting intoheat.

Andand le ran through the streets giving thanks to God that everyone was busy with monsters and running he removed his belt in search of the flag in search of control of histank.

And andthere ran without caring about anything else when he heard the distance falling to the ground he slipped through the sewer and fled he saw the carapproaching.

And so running through the sewers underground he fell on him moments before Superman landed towards him.

He ran away and so he ran with the flag he looked at the map of the underground and thus chasing everything around him and getting to the other side of town he climbed up a ladder and opening the manhole cover and ina alley


	2. Chapter 2

7

Weeks before the current events...

It was a party of new associates of Wayne companies and the unified companies of Si Xiang one of China's unified enterprises and developments and genetics with Hong Kong's Technology and Armaments company.

And investing in several venture researches medicated Fu Xi Shennong forming an alliance with Wayne Companies and various technology and development and biochemistry and engineering resources.

And it also involved shichi fukujin's technology and probability that they say is the union of the four celestial gods of luck.

And while they were opening several clinics and research buildings allied with the Wayne company in Gotham City were making a big contribution to raising quotas.

And the enterprises and sustainability plus scholarships whose jobs would be linked to The Si Xiang companies and wayne companies and several million dollars undertaken and spent on it.

The Chinese, Japanese, Korean and American governments formed an alliance and bureaucratic and diplomatic ventures in obtainingunification.

And the alliance between companies and the words of all a bureaucratic alliance in search of control of human meta growth and alien invasions.

Even though by Batman's research the shareholders and the presidents themselves of each company were allied to shadybusiness.

And they were in their conception coming from ancient beliefs and an ancient order of gods.

And this that of illegal tests affiliated to Chinese mafia disappearances of partners and enemies of the Japanese and Chinese mafia between the Japanese mafia itself.

And one of these biggest was yakuza, had influence with this mafia, and in their philosophy the embezzlement of money, but they were one of the things that could not prove.

And they were such as illegal merchandise, in the field of walking commerce, in this issue of means of smuggled products, but that were just rumors and nothing more.

And thefinal all I knew about was that the more it grew and the more money I had, the more enemies and envious people accumulated, and even selling human organs and black market.

Porem was the largest organ transplant clinicin the East and to take care of import and exportorgans, but for the most part they did not accept illegal immigrants and for the most part they did not accept immigrants and Westerners.

He was not there to investigate everyone at that time he should just ignore his numerous suspicions and paranoias in search of a bureaucratic and commercial alliance.

Yet nothing seemed sufficient that not even the dark knight himself can openly prove of such shady and obscureprocedures.

And Isso besides forming a large conglomerate it would form a great alliance and if i did not do so would create onethe disorder and misunderstandings between the countries...

All this and several other illegal ventures, with a bureaucratic façade and legalventures, but nothing that can be legally proven without harming other companies.

And even politicians who were threatened, apparently each of them united in arranged marriages with families close to their businesses were interconnected taking care of their coasts.

And with that he ended up covering up his movements owing to good lawyers and shady business and alibis for all matters other than blackmail kickbacks and embezzlement of money contributing to government campaigns.

And helping politicians with their numerous campaigns this and bribery and blackmailing several people with influence and money and discovering various falconry and dark secrets of influential people.

It is virtually difficult to unravel and unmask the organization without unmasking other important people or even having how to withdraw its influence from other companies.

And even from millionaires and presidents of influential companies this coming to Gotham and entrepreneurs and shareholders of Wayne...

And several shipments of containers and cargo by sea and transport of illegal immigrants such as slaves and prostitution as well as several illegal and experimental drug barges.

And this caught the attention of many Chinese mafias and large-scale ventures that Batman had been secretly investigating.

Andin the help of their associates they had no idea that the party and affiliation of foreign companies was a camouflage...

For each of the Chinese, Korean and Japanese businessmen the photos did not compare the true presence of Bruce Wayne seen from afar and in person was another story.

And he had a stunning beauty and magnificent body, practically without taking away the eyes of a tall man firmly looking his eyes azuis and it wasthat of a mesmerizing and stunning blue.

The four presidents of each of the companies that have now unified themselves into a set forming an alliance and joining a sculptural American.

And being now partners were present long black hair and gray eyes these pulled and each tall all bordering two meters and ten weighing both a hundred pounds muscular bodies outlined firm features and decided penetrating looks.

And he saw their sculptural bodies and so his long black hair and flat identical features less in length.

And of the long hairs the corner of the right was with a silver kimono with symbols of a Chinese dragon adorned with Chinese symbols and long hair up to ten inches below the waist face.

And with firm features and thin nose and square chin eyes pulled and more closed talking to various shareholders in a corner of the ballroom their bodies were sculptural and delineated.

And he watched his prominent and strong muscles and could hardly stray the eyes of the gray-eyed millionaire.

And there was the most sculptural of all whose kimono was the adornment and design of a black turtle and its grayish clothes and its square chin.

The other debut of the hall near the banquet table was with a light blue kimono and symbols of a tiger his hair were up to shoulder the same expression and the same eyes.

And so with other shareholders and the center of a wine kimono with a symbol of a snake were suits in extravagant kimonos oriental ceremonial styles and their hair loose...

He was having more problems with his friends and family salt than with this obscure company he had problems with even the justice league...

And so each was dealing with his subjects but even so he had his microphones cameras and his data connected from the cave.

He was monitoring the actions and movements of his employees.

That meeting and association of companies forming an alliance was an ambush to unravel the crimes and expose justice and at the same time be able to divert funds to law full means.

And in addition to funding government campaigns, blackmail and many illegal sales, but even then he should form an alliance he was invited by a Chinese bureaucrat he would go towards man

\- Mr Wayne began _Sun Wukong descendant of the monkey king as he always known in China says _ _Yù Huáng_and descendant of the jade emperor, Huang Di known in the underworld as a gigolo or even a rapist.

And being both gallant and stunning never said people can resist their powers of seduction and at the same time a man-shaped god.

And but never proved he was descended from the yellow emperor soon appeared after each of them called themselves gods one arth.

And who claimed to rule china through the elongated shadows of the moon and finally was Běi tiānjí guī

Personally Huang Di was stunning and elegant he was known as a benefactor or god.

And he was the great champion of China he always wore white silk kimonos robes and his skin was white as snow.

Andle was beautiful and friendly and captivating this would form a new impression for his eyes he was the great chosen champion of eastern countries and above allrich.

And he was the monkey god he enjoyed the weapons chosen by the other boys he was always to protect countries like South Korea, North Korea, China and Japan that donated their most powerful mystical weapons to this god...

Their companies had agreements and allies with the Chinese government themselves they sold and imported technological weapons and biological weapons.

And even the biochemical and pharmaceutical ventures themselves were their own company that sold affiliated with the Chinese government.

Saying that in the dark midst each of them and known in the mafia and sovereigns of the cla of shadows and whose dark namesare Yù shé the jade snake descended from the jade emperor, Jīnsè jù lóng.

And he was golden dragon descended from the yellow emperor, Tiānshàng of a celestial monkey huzi descended from the monkey king and put an end to the divine northern turtle called Shén guī běi.

He had several wiretaps scattered throughout the underworld companies and several properties and buildings his wiretaps and also receivers and his listening device and audio and still had severalproofs.

Ppray inconsistent for an open trial that he hoped could mark as soon as possible and his associates were scattered in strategic locations following his steps and various plans.

They were thus looking at the four men they were cousins whose parents were brothers and so equal stature, physiognomy and physio physique.

And this was the Sun the man with long hair and pulled brown eyes approached and said receiving an affirmative agreement from the other two he said.

Huang Di is said to be immortal and so old as the Buddha himself, and for his own thoughts as I come as Ra's Al Ghul, but he has no concrete evidence he wore a longand golden bast holding between hisleft hand.

\- I'd like you to accompany us to a celebration later in our building. "Huang Di said.

" But now I would like to have a conversation with you with our chancellor and ambassadors can they accompany us in some private room? - asked

\- We're going to have to leave your party so we can more hope we'll see each other in the meeting room now if possible we have urgent matters to attend to. " He said.

" But we'll come back later that we're going to do business like this. " Huang Di said so they revered

\- Right – Wayne said by passing his hand on his back of comfort but they were locators and so the looks crossed and he looked at his piercing looks.

Batman internally was suspicious something strange was about to happen, yet he did not hesitate he looked around busy people he looked around him and said instantly.

On earth weeks after a torrential rain in Metrophic...

Luthor was committed to destroying Superman and any alien race he looked toward one of numerous mirrored test platforms separated by glass and several other coatedwalls.

And it was bulletproof and mixed with lead, and sturdy, and several bridges and steep platforms and suspension bridges and so traversing the long corridor he went towards several rooms.

And so their male lab coats scientists in rooms in sliding doors they were in search salsa and test tubes at test tables and they were heading for a large site of more tests.

And his white, silver colors and thick metals of a dome and extradimensionalair circulates he looked toward the barrier and the evil, bald man rumined.

He had sent and issued information via radio and satellite to the numerous parts of the universe and his part arrived he made a bargain transaction between the two beings anunknown.

And there was uma creature of shadows and dark slime covered with tentacles and so Brainiac himself he was looking and he was addressing him would put a syringe and when he had received information.

And there were several forms of probing he had successfully exchanged several weapons until at an exact moment his dark and malignant tentacles were headed his way.

And when he was trapped his trapped mouth Brainiac looked in his direction and then he was also trapped his eyes of prua treason and so he was consumed as if he were assimilated and so he looked around him as the portal was assimilated...

His mind was consumed evil pain and all his willingness to fight reversed in a way of controlling and an uncontrollable hunger...

He looked toward a nearby coach released by one of the tentacles he increasing his mouth so much that he ate the man as I consumed and bit ing so there was nothing left.

And everything turned into hunger darkness and suffering he had hunger and pain an ancient pain of betrayal and even never felt like it was not his...

Weeks after disappearing after disappearance and people came back after controlled wrapped in dark black slime and hunger and those who were not controlled.

And he looked towards him and so soon that Luthor was in turn controlled by Brainiac...

This week was not good and there was no way to get a better situation he was in a meeting with Luthor in a restaurant and so he looked towards the man.

And thes I evil smile he looked towards him and before entering the restaurant saw the bald man look directly at him with pale skin and prominent veins on his head and so he looked at him...

He looked towards him and with a briefcase on his mãdeposited iton the table he seemed consumed by hatred and so said.

\- You will help me in the destruction of Superman and the Justice League. " He said with conviction. "You will be a great ally. I said.

\- How you have so much conviction Luthor.

\- Because I have evidence that might not incriminate you, but it can complicate your life, and if you don't help you can't intervene, you're going to be too busy. " I said.

And it would be...? " Bruce asked.

You and Batman. - And so he filed a briefcase of photos, but none in particular only those who show his involvement with prostitutes in particular days he shouldn't have had.

And the sI looked crossed Luthor he thought for brief seconds, but for him it was hours, he could do anything, but at no point were good.

\- It doesn't show that I'm Batman. It shows I fucked a prostitute. - Bruce said

\- Not but one day I will destroy your credibility and you will need to put together the shards of anything together again. " Said Luthor.


	3. Chapter 3

11

And the darkness his car parked there he triggered the car that opened and entered he didn't care about anything else fell almost undeceased he didn't lookaround.

And so he put on the autopilot and soon the car followed and so he changed clothes in the back seat and thus removing his clothes and grabbing the playboy suit a black suit and all the soaked clothes.

And andle turned on the camouflage that changed the color and appearance of the car and a colony so strong that it muffled the smell of sewage and chemical products and so he felt wet and dirty and very stinky, but had the appearance of being fucked.

And he was very sweaty and feverish and soon stopped in front of his hotel and so entered the garage and left with the briefcase and computer and so he went to the top floor the penthouse...

He entered the apartment closed the door and headed towards the shower and thus connecting as hot as possible his body needed rest and so he stayed forhours.

And he soon looked at what was stupefied and so saw his front standing with all his height the Superman looking with red eyes and all the fury of a god...

Roaring like he countered, he screamed in his lungs...

\- I CAN NOT PROVE THAT YOU WERE THERE, I HAVE NO EVIDENCE THAT YOU HAVE INVADED A RESEARCH CENTER OR CREATED THE DESTRUCTION OR WAY TO PROVE OR RECORD, MUCH LESS VIDEO AND ANY WERE - Said

– YOU COME TO MY CITY AND DESTROY LUTHOR'S LABORATORY AND STILL CAUSES AN IMMENSE DESTRUCTION RAIN AND A TSUNAMI OF CHEMICAL PRODUCTS – And he has been

\- YOU GREAT IMBECILE, YOU ARE USELESS BUT TO BRING DESTRUCTION TO METROPOLIS, - ROARED - YOU AND A HUMAN INSIGNIFICANT. " I was screaming for everyone to hear even the monster whether it would be miles away probably on the otherside.

And to whichsua voice resounded by all the walls still well that was the top floor

– YOU AND A BIG IDIOT, THINK ONLY OF YOU IN NINGUEM MORE, YOU COULD HAVE CALLED ME THE LEAGUE TURNED ME INFORMACOES TREATS ME WITH A RETARDI COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING ... - Breathing STRONGLY ...

" Look at his condition - Growl in his direction

– A WORM NOTHING MORE THAN THAT AN INSIGNIFICANT CREATURE, - Disse

\- ONE DAY YOU'RE GOING TO DIE FOR YOUR ARROGANCE, BATMAN. - It said

– WHEN YOU WILL REALIZE THAT IT IS ONLY A HUMAN WHO DOES NOT AND A GOD AND YOU DEPEND ON THE POWERS OF THE LEAGUE, WHICH IS NOT BETTER THAN US.

Without realizing what he was talking about, he looked at how he wanted to wait for a crowd his red eyes and his mouth spitting black mud like all who attacked him

\- YOU DO NOT AND THE OWNER OF TRUTH WILL NOT ALWAYS BE RIGHT OR SMARTER THAN US - Said.

And looking into your eyes.

\- YOU CAN'T DO EVERYTHING YOU WANT.

He belatedly realized what he said looked toward the man who couldn't stand up and the anger had dried his sense of smell skyrocketed at that moment he smelled so strong and sooverwhelming.

Andand le had thought turning his face toward the monster who came several meters away his gaze wandered around him briefly he heard the beast away that roared he knew the creature was not to blame for the pheromone trunk.

And ele knew it was his companion raising his eyelids and eyebrows he knew was Bruce, and it was at that moment that he realized that what he said was the worst he attacked and paralyzed by pheromones.

And it was accompanied by the lack of energy, tried to pass hesitant towards the bat man as if hesitant...

Even the monster that destroyed the city moments before continuing, stopped to see the bat man's reaction as if he waited for his back to look at the mind of a man who didn't wait more than anything thereis.

And this was his friendship and his pride made of everything to find out the truth even the crowd the league could all do something, but no one was inplace.

And also ninguém to break the fight hoped to have to break up the eminent fight.

And thelladhoped the reaction to destruction could all be expected an explosion in the distance the groans and so he saw for brief moments and so the reaction to Batman.

And he gave himtowards his suitcase that was on top of the bed and thinking of his belt that had an antidot.

And that for whatever the afflicted and in his belt, unlike the crowd and the monster he was unable to fight his own body was unstable his hormonal rate were so high.

And and le felt blood dripping fromhim a bleeding trickling out of him, and without waiting pressed a button the man steeled when smelling the air he enlarged his eyes miles away.

And dava to smell a heady smell something he called toward the hive in heat a strong element something that lacked so strong looking towards him as he apologized taking a step back...

\- Batman i... – Tried to say trying to touch his shoulder the bat man walked away jumping as far as his tight legs allowed the man himself ofsteel.

And sand felt excited and hard his penis with gallows contracted in his red underwear sings he heard something and that something was not what he was looking for

\- Your alien, no one sees you more than a monster - Said between teeth and a phonolego only and then without paying attention to his staggering weakness he saw moments after the Man of Steel.

And the hasaw him left he left and so he saw flying toward the bang that and a roaring in distance.

While the shapeless monster roared with spirit and in total looked and sent a sonic wave that knocked down buildings around him and headed to the center of Metrophic, Superman.

And there was no time taking a staggering step towards the tire trail falling on top of several cars.

And before holding your gallows and heading online towards a pile of cars.

And he got up on buildings destroying everything around him, while across town saw other buildings and other elusive monsters toward variousproblems.

And while cars and buildings were hit by a prickly syrup and thrown several feet away.

Towards an entire building and any complaint was directed to confront the creaturelooking.

And he flew with everything toward the creature he saw that Diana had a worried expression.

And his punches didn't take effect and then his rope couldn't hold the creature that increasingly hardened...

And so staggering Bruce almost falling dropping dropping his towel falling to the ground in his endeave he headed to the bed where he fell unconsciousinstantly.

And so lasted an intense fever of hours and hours without rest and uninterrupted and so he moaned and moaned uncontrolled and high fever for minutes and so he looked around after waking up and until falling asleep.

In the midst of his drowsiness and slowness opened his eyes and woke up two days of sleep without dreams and in the midst of it he got up and followed the television and so the news an immense creature was contained and several stolen documents...

Superman was providing help to countless people and the fire department erasing the fire and so he saw toward the east tower of Metrophicas he saw destroyedbuildings.

And there were several extensive cases and soon saw the man of steel himself and even Luthor claiming that there would be doubts there might be no evidence, but soon they would get it was a terrorist invasion.

And inside the research labs of the Lex Corp. company and provoked by Batman, or some villain who disguised himself in the bat man to cause destruction and incriminate such a heros.

And with that there were several heroes around helping everyone in the midst of containing an uncontrolled beast arising from genetic mutation and other chemicals.

The strange alliance and closeness of the steel man with Luthor mental control but that was no excuse for what he said was possibly a form of control not preventing from saying what he always thought...

He knew Clarck was possiblycontrolled, but nothing would stop him from doing that...

He woke up the day later and so learned of an immense destruction in Metropolises and so he followed with his car and so looked toward his luggage putting her in acar.

And he headed towards the road back to Gotham and how the week was starting the way it was gradually getting worse...

And so he turned on the computer and crossed the data and so when crossing references and programs that he had copied and physical and alien forms and thus an extensive damagereport.

And que there was in the bloodstream and more different data and reference and he saw data and graphs and he saw about various random data and forms of mental control and so many other means of wandering through the stars...

And so returning to Gotham later

He downloaded the data directly into hisBat-computador and thus transferring in various sources and HDS and so he looked and divided each file and each subfolder and thus transferring graphics and showing several files.

And so studying the various forms of charting plants and samples collected as animmense and extensive encyclopedia of converted planets and life forms.

And these life forms were converted into mutations and receding their evolution to a hive level a biological database of data while enslaving trapping in a symbiotic mind and primary reasoning.

He began to connect and compare with database and information collected from green lanterns and so he assimilatedthem.

And he wasdecorating graphics and monitoring old satellites that deappreciate and so reappeared as if they were never connected.

There were so many life forms trapped ancient civilizations destroyed a base and cataloguing how to merge life forms and unite the basis of symbiosis and keep alive and imprisonedfeeding.

And also assimilating his DNA and subtracting the host, who were extinct forming a new life form...

It was various information from states and an invasion...

Amid so many occurrences that they did not stop ongoing crimes.

Before the week ended, he should stop seeing the various times he spent on television the sex video with prostitutes and the varioustimes.

And these eu qshould look sideways and avoid Alfred criticizing his livelihood, his children did not love as they should and Alfred with his sermon.

\- Sir I'm ashamed of your way of life you should settle down and review your concepts and not go out with prostitutes and I can't see you fall like that anymore. " He dizia eata a broken vitrola.

– I prefer now that their parents are dead so they don't be ashamed of their boss actions, I'd rather they can't come back to know how their son leads to life. " Hesaid.

And you'regoing from the kitchen without looking back.

For the thousandth time in the week he fought with Damiam for the thousandth time he heard the words that hurt so much and for the thousandth time he had to save people kidnapped by two faces and break his son.

Amid an ambush by Harvey Dent the Two Faces amid an abandoned factory full of acidtanks.

And and le had tojump in the middle of several cages that had people tied inside her he wore the batmóvel pulling a cablelike a.

And he pushed the cage out of the line of sight and poured the acid tank into a sewer near the manhole, saving his son in the process he was hoping he could...

\- You and a child, a spoiled, selfish child you should have listened to me, you're not going out tonight, you're going to think long before you leave again, you're going to stay home until you can hear me. And he said whispering in his ear.

\- Everything I do isn't right everything I try to do isn't right and not right enough. " He screamed angrily.

\- I care about you about your safety and I'd rather you lower your voice, Damiam. - I said

\- You, you don't care about me, just about you and your guilt, you don't love anyone you don't love yourself or you're a selfish one and you don't care about anyone, I hateyou.

\- Andand you'd rather be with my mom and I regret being with you since the day I decided to come live with you I want you to die...

Watching your son run down the street and use a rope through the dark city and escape...

He knew he was running somewhere in town and knew the boy would regret it afterwards and run back to the cave to somehow getamused, but it still hurt.

But nothing could be worse these weeks worseand worse his children and even Alfred seemed to be possessed by the voice of revenge of some crazed supervillain.

And andle was caught on camera from a hotel with his children turned against him his company and his blackmail was not the biggest problem, but it was just a long and bad night causing the worst nights he could remember...

Before the week or night ended as Damiam returned to him in the middle of the tank he heard a cry an animaleistic and frightening scream he saw people jumping toward theacid.

And before he could say something a tinkling and a scream he began to receive hail from shots like controlled by a puppet wire of black tentacles.

He was running from the bullets of police officers shooting through the streets and by the helicopter trying to reach him his communication with the cave and Alfred's insistence was interrupted something did not smell good.

Days like this when nothing worked out and there was me running through the roofs of Gotham he ran through several sheds he fought several drug dealers on his way he beat araped.

And this eu qhe had followed him holding him on the ground before fleeing shots Jim Gordon was with them and all he did was not enough he fought against Poison Era.

And que used their vines and ran scattered around him that for the thousandth time used his pollen to seduce people and in case he controlled police officers who looked more like vines than men.

Amid his run through the roofs he landed with his rope in an alley between alleys and empty, darkstreets.

And andle was still bruised he looked at his various scratches he soon tried to hide in the sewers

A recording of him and two female prostitutes and a man leaked in the media and so he was still being chased again by Gotham police and laughing over by themedia.

And his company dropped several levels of his actions, which now on several televisions showed again a warning to his front of Gotham's number one enemy.

Andthe one who came out of the alley he received a punch he heard and saw his other son his son looking at him behind the hood...

Red hood i walked hard and pragmatic his hard and rhythmic movements running afterwards and looked at him and said as he ran towards him with a flyer and a kick in his abdomen he said.

\- You never loved me you never cared about me, you didn't and my dad means nothing to me.

For every blow to his stomach belly and as he retaliated he rotated his body and pushed and punched him without muchtohim tried to get rid of his blows.

\- Youdon't even lend to being a hero.

And andhalf a volley of punches and more kicks as he removed a rope from his belt amid ablow.

And he moved his arm twisted his body and pushed his hand and so while he tied him up and he pushed him and using a wake hanging on a pole and so ran...

He jumped down a manhole and ran through the sludge sewers mud and dripping water as he walked through the underground chambers he went out through the alleys and using his GPS he roamed mazes of fetidwaters.

And gettingto your cave Alfred couldn't find himself, he needed the computer.

And before the alarm went off he used the sensor from his hood and went up the rocks and running his computer had to have the answers he then hurriedly typed.

And the graphics and sound wave analysis hewas researching the graphics and waves and places of origin he looked at each sign.

Where home analyze and when he looked toward the computers then he heard a hiss and then he turning his face in time not before triggering theload.

And the analysis he sent a signal and information to the watchtower and other computers a button then he triggered the computer shields jumped to the side and dodged between statues he via Alfred.

And com a pitcher in one hand and a rifle in the other the man was tasdifferent as could be his eyes an immense black hole circular black waves like dark tentacles.

And there was brainiac's symbol he looked dodging in the trophy room getting a blow and hit back with a bomb of his ifeel he looked and swerved...

Alfred, please... - I was trying toargue.

And andhalf your escape and connecting hood and computer signals by sending information directly to another of your hiding places.

\- You and an ungrateful son, you and a shame for me for your children, you shouldn't have born everything you play dies you bring death to everyone... - Hesaid.

And para every step for every bullet that fired.

"You bring destruction to death your parents have died because of you. " He said.

"You and useless a simple human league doesn't need you I don't need you. " He said.

And both for the league and for the world no one needs you, I don't need you and Brainiac doesn't need you, you and useless and disposable.

And thentes that could get rid of a tentacle he used the light pump received a wheezing and thus loosened his claw and opening a mouth.

And it wasc omo a black hole he ran through the caves turning a turn he heard again... not god not him.

He's right, Dad...

"Damiam... And he tried to talk.

" I don't need you anyone needs you we're eliminating you before it causes any discomfort to the master...

And with that came a bang a red ray a few inches from his head he looked at the red and waves of black tentacles...

\- I never liked you I don't respect a little ant,Bruce.

\- Youshouldn't exist you don't serve the league you're not good for the world... - It said.

And com a wheezing and a voice of acute whisper and black tentacles and dark waves protruding from his body and soon he heard a beep a beep that he was happy to hear...

Before another lightning bolt directly hit his head he was transported...

Batman seemed to have lost any interest and or hope in the league they fell and this looked like the place where it should be.

There were rare times that he attended the meetings, but that was his safe place for the next few days to see him was just a strategist who was in a dangerous line ofsight.

Andand no one he should focus on his problems in mind, he was not an active member of the league and yet it became increasingly difficult to act as much as Batman as Bruce Wayne.

And theday he believed that they could turn themselves alone day that passed got worse, the league was formed of gods and he was not one of them.

Andhe wasn't a god wasn't a monster, he was just a bat-dressed man who was being blackmailed for having sex and was being hunted by aliens and now exiled on satellite.

And he had to go to the Watchtower alone by arranging the communicators and rebuilding a partially destroyed part of another alien attack weeks ago he had to go back three times to the tower and twice as many toGotham.

Andthe ones of being attacked again he transferred the league files and his information to a new hiding place where he had to stop a rebellion with no time to sleep.

And ele knew that no one would thank anyone would care and without worrying he was disposable even his best was never enough.

He was in the Watchtower at the center of control of the large computer that stored information of procedures monitoring and concerting one of the numerous layers of supercomputerwiring.

And the monitors while storing the communicators and their threads of curling up he used a monitor to find out and configure the numerous networks...

He worked alone on the big system then heard a buzz and then a beep of investigation looking at the monitor found that there was an anomaly of communication on the globalnetwork.

And andseveral information systems like computers he looked at each system and each network an abnormal wave seemed to be monitored by the communication network.

Andle began to monitor and review numerous data the information data and the system itself.

\- Who is there... - He said with his hoarse and dangerous voice he looked at the shadow of several eyes that approached his tentacles elongated...

\- You're a danger to my plans. – Anddizia the tall man wrapped in dark nevus and tentacles that come out of the shadows projecting around him and controlling the security system and the computer itself.

He did not recognize the man in front of him had no memory and or how the watchtower even he knew he could win he would do his best to change.


	4. Chapter 4

11

What you want. "He said approaching him.

\- You, out of the way. – He then said all computers and systems went crazy and communication was vetoed eyes everywhere interfering in his communication with the earth.

And then the systems were cut off and soon were thrown away from the central system the man wrapped in shadows and dark tentacles moved between the shadows he disappeared and reappeared.

And the darkness was a good element and so running through the corridors of emergency reddish lights he saw having accumulated he turned on the systems, but reconnected power spikes and remotely disconnected corroded with darkness.

The global magnetic and sound waves system and various scopes were joined at the same time it intrigued something was not right, wrong something that was beginning to cause interference on multiple monitors.

And there were several satellites had interference the satellite itself had been invaded and soon everything went crazy he looked around the connected emergency systems and security systems.

And they attacked him while dodging somersaults he ran through the corridors attacked by robots while remotely connecting with the hood system and several robots on his terrace.

And he screamed jumping around somersaults and using doors that were ripped off and soon he wore his belt and hood then he wore the virtual wifi systems remote connection the entire reconnected system he cut off the external communication the systems stopped.

Cornered in another field he looked at his belt trying to get back control when energized at once closed his viewfinder and activated a peak of light and energy heard a shrill and audible scream for several seconds when everything returned to normal.

The system got out of control he looked around him when everything began to collapse magnetic waves and leisure rays towards him not long after he using the system and the connection of his hood slowly returned to work.

Brainwashing about the fact that information was raised in the background an alarm and before it had time he looked at a security system coming back at it laser fired toward him.

And he looked around and dodging as he invaded the system by changing his order status he checked and put the system reversing his settings he downloaded an open system.

And he was jumping and using various objects he saw that the satellite turned against him a number in disarray and then a countdown of activation invading the systems.

And he reversed before he had time a wave of information was fired electromagnetic waves headed toward the earth and various parts of the world... several monitors connected showing waves and more abnormal waves.

Trapped in the watchtower he looked at that systems and returned to normal, radio waves were tuned and fired in various directions...

And so the work began he should find a way to regain control of other satellites and so to completion these creatures were weak with respect to light.

And since he had transferred the data from the cave computer to that of the satellite he should have time to research find a way to win...

On earth it wasn't so different cell televisions their waves were scattered several people had brainwashed, each who used them and so they were reconnected.

And in turn some were while Batman in turn was trapped in the watchtower trying to find a way to escape or beat these aliens...

They were driven by a means of control without wasting time the immense beast woke up and went to the next stage of mutation and so he.

He lifted and resumed roaring and running his dark tentacles like elongated shadows, a perfect fusion between technology and dark and symbiotic matter itself.

And it was an organic form similar to Kryptonian but only similar he looked around his similar creature as if contagious and of dark psychic properties and abilities...

On earth meanwhile monitors and televisions then those that also had cell phones and phones their sound waves and magnetic league communicators.

And he looked at the central monitor and saw brainiac's symbol and another symbol of an octopus with snakes like dark tentacle...

And so he saw his front in space he saw an immense ship like he imitated an immense mouth and an immense black face with no eyes and so he looked like he didn't see it.

And it was that or a planet three times the size of Mars and just like that immense dark matter releasing other small ships.

And with them dark beings with tentacles and shadows elongated rocks that projected in front of them and around them, as if ignoring the satellite of the alloy.

He sent an immense shield around the Sun covering the flames of the immense yellow star was separated from Earth and other planets.

And there was an electromagnetic barrier with several cords made of nano machines and electricity.

Also using satellites that separated and reorganized. and bridges around and so with bridges and budding platform were ancient and organic shapes mixed with nano machins technology.

And that they reproduced and followed a bridge around the Sun and also around the earth separating from the rest of the universe, where there would be no sunlight

Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, " Batman said looking toward several slender and huge soldiers as if it were shadows ignoring the bat man as if he didn't care about him that didn't mean anything...

Below the league satellite on planet Earth, several members of the Justice League were listening and seeing everythingaround, but they didn't own their actions he walked like hard rope dummy and controlled.

People ran and ran the clear sky was consumed by darkness shadows stretched and consumed their return waves of dark flames.

And these who spread across the earth creatures made of dark flames and various tentacles come out of the bowels of the earth as if it opened a dimension.

From black holes they saw running and taken by a dark, purplish artificial light and so the red and incandescent flames around, and their tentacles invading their bodies and waves of darkness.

And if he projected the back involving people his screams were heard muffled by shrill cries of these creatures as huge dark creatures of tentacles.

And it was like an immense wave of black sea and tentacles that stretched and around robots emerged around their back robots people and animals were consumed and controlled by black wires.

And it was sound waves that were released by their shrill screams that reverberated through all the places that passed the fight was uneven as if sent to other places he saw an immense hole where they were thrown...

And it wasn't long before he ran with his allies some fell were sucked in by a black wave and a gap a hole.

And this one that sucked everyone and Amanda Waller ran with light shots in his directions he ran and ran and then fell before it was caught rose to the sky like a missile the wonder woman falling and staggering said between teeth.

Take the president and run. - And so looking up at the sky saw a dark flame like a bomb flying in its directions and the sky was approaching the man of steel.

\- His shrill scream as a sonic wave was the only warning before a legion of dark creatures coming towards him like an uncontrolled swarm darkening brainiac's sky and robots.

And just behind bursts in several cars they turned around as electricity roamed its layers black waves and spectral waves roamed every part of their layers he ran and ran and everything was consumed and transformed.

Those in their homes were controlled by magnetic waves and sound waves satellite waves and television channels were brainwashed out of their homes as puppets.

And they were controlled and sent directionless to those who were not affected ran and fought the best they could Superman the man of steel was controlled by the high-sound wave of television.

And he tuned in front of him and her dark tentacles came out that consumed his front by entering his body consuming his mind controlling his back.

And he ran and ran facing all the members of the league he roared like that controlled by Brainiac

Slaughters occurred explosions disorder and destruction occurred several cars hit people around him when they heard prominent cell phone sounds and then paralyzed for a mere second.

And he ran around him with outbreaks of violence around him several cars and cars overturned forming explosions the White House was invaded Superman would be the most powerful of all an invasion of explosions and a rush.

Wonder woman tried to fight the man threw her in the opposite direction playing in her eyes once blue now a dark black tunnel and dark black veins all over her body wrapped in black tentacles and dark wings.

And her black waves roamed her skin and her eyes black tentacles of smoke and dark waves penetrated the wonder woman's skin amid the fight she fell to the ground meters away from the White House

To his shadows were not shadows were dark tentacles of many eyes he looked around him and fought against those his mouths fired dark tentacles consuming those who could not be controlled.

And these were like puppets around them they looked all around the fight started around the rest were cused and consumed taken to some corner of an infinite darkness and their mouths were black holes.

And their bodies wrapped in lines in black waves and circular waves of snakes that roamed their bodies and controlled their movements and look cloudy and glazed.

Around him came pipes of explosions of dark and noxious monsters were robots and dark creatures controllers of minds that consumed light preventing them from reaching the earth.

And they were like wrapped in outlines of golden wires of electricity and electricity traversing every part of their bodies.

The President of the United States and those who managed to escape looked around him at the left-to-see pigs each person was consumed by the Brainiac symbol and others came back.

And they were just like just artificial creatures and by the black tentacles of octopuses he looked around people running around and burning cities there was a beginning of resistance.

Batman managed to get back in control with his own monitoring system and a program of his own he looked at.

And with that saw the monitoring so on his back he shouted at every mistake around him to search for his enemy.

And it took just over three days without rest he feared it might be late, the communication system was vetoed he looked around looking at every loophole and for every virus he made himself and tested.

And being on the satellite itself before the darkness came back before he tried again he was consumed by a dark darkness like a great burst of light made at once.

And using the satellite's backup battery and changing its location toward the sun.

And he saw again a creature emerged from the shadows of the satellites and before he attacked him heard in his ear a faint whisper.

Close your eyes.

Without thinking twice he closed his eyes and when the creature was close to swallowing he was consumed by an immense white spectral and warm light and his front emerged Huang Di.

And in all his grandeur and splendor he looked with dignity in front of him the light spread he turned and said with a bright smile a white kimono and long robes with a golden cape he looked turning towards him.

\- What do you think of our new alliance now? " He asked.

" I would like to know about your decision. " Said with a malicious smile

It has to be now. " Asked the bat man if he stood up with his obscured lenses revealing the white.

Yes, i'm sorry. And he said. "I came to your rescue.

"Do you see the league of justice somewhere? And he asked taking his hand and grabbing his palm as he lifted him up and looking with his eyes pulled and penetrating.

Sighing looking to the left right and then towards him he looked and said with a embarrassed voice.

\- I don't have a choice, I'll take it. "He said turning towards him he was pulled with gallows and his holding him in his arms and he hugged him and kissed him initially not responding to the scare.

And made him open his mouth he had his lips taken and the kiss lasted his invading tongue invaded his mouth going through each part he held his ass by massaging him and sucking his lips biting and pinching and sucking.

And he moaned unrestrainedand his lips flavored with honey and spices he passing through his mouth sky and sucking his saliva until loosening without just in his lap and squeezing his buttocks over the kevlar.

And he came down over his neck squeezing with his hands and coming down his arms and hips and kissing his chin he moaned rubbing his groins he felt increasingly hard with a frictional movement.

And rubbing and then stopping leaning against the wall his breaths were muffled, Bruce held without his shoulders...

\- This was our sealed deal. " He said with a penetrating look.

\- So what it would be like to be battle brothers, or when I become a brother of arms or save your life... - He asked fearful.

\- That and another length. "The man said.

How did you get here? " asked.

\- I came from the earth, hours before the battle and the beginning of the invasion, when I had to face the man of steel, but fled amid the beginning of the invasion and the battle of wonder woman. - I said

How's the earth? And he asked, changing the subject by touching his head on his shoulder.

\- And very bad, apparently his justice league was controlled by Brainiac and some oni of tentacles the sun has been extinguished and does not arrive on earth I can not suck much of his power.

And information networks are used as brainwashing are zombies, few managed to escape, but as I am a god of yin and yang I am not affected and some people who are resilient.

And they're being sucked into a dark dimension where there's only darkness I've been there I managed to narrowly escape and then I took my benefactors to the thirst for resistance...

\- And it doesn't end there, I wasn't just saved by Yin and Yang. " He said.

" I discovered a very different weapons colleague who also lost her planet. "I said, "Or so he said.

Who would that be? And the dark knight asked...

\- I... - He began to say, but they were surprised again by an immense monstrous form of dark and dark black tentacles that began to compress the satellite around him.

And they were pressed and saw a platform and so everything darkened and the lights flashed and elongated shadows arose trying to destroy the satellite around them the controls went into a crash.

And the lights flashed and the shadows spread and so they would be killed he was soon surprised by a light projected by the bat.

\- We're going to get killed before I finish preparations for plans and means of beating these monsters... – Batman said. " If we can't get rid of that squeeze. - It said

Of his new Ally this the great champion of China, Huang Di did not say or thought twice and so said.

Trust me, I'm going to take us away from this. "Said the Chinese god.

I don't have a choice. " Said Batman.

\- Close your eyes- " Said and so the dark knight did.

And so he turned toward the panel appeared in front of him raising his staff with the bells and countless rings that moved and circled, which shone with the symbols of the carved monkey around him.

And he shone and a huge light came around him that circulated and consumed everything around him and an explosion tube in front of him and soon a light appeared darkseid itself minutes later.

And they were on an immense and different planet above their heads they saw that it wasn't Apokolips was a dimension of the sangria around them, it was a dimension of rivers of blood floating.

And half the rivers of blood and immense and several mirrors and other many floating mirrors and immense golden lights of various scattered areas...

And so he said toward Batman.

\- I found the newest ally while I was looking for a way to save us. " I said.

Did you give all this time? " Batman asked.

\- yes, you understand that this one is not just the bleeding.

\- Apparently not and just a simple dimension and Darkseid wouldn't help if he couldn't do something for himself. " I said.

– Apparently this being or alien creature cannot be defeated so easily and apparently wants to join forces. " he said.

\- Little man, don't think you just let those words speak, but that's right, even if we're not in good condition.

\- And our conquered planets I still know that it is lacking for you to beat these usurpers. " Darkseid said.

\- Since I can trust you, wouldn't betray us to get your ideals.

\- And you think you have a choice, you think you could win without my help. " I said.

\- I don't see much choice, but do you have something that changes my plans, or any letter and knowledge I don't have? " Batman asked.

I do, I know from their origins and their stories I know where they came from. " Darkseid said.

\- So tell me, so I can formulate a plan. " Batman said.

\- This story began millions of years before I became who I am.

\- Thousands of years before the war in the formation of Krypton the creator goddess of the Kryptonian race gave gifts to these beings in exchange for worship she granted them power over Rao.

And his first son Rao the great yellow Sun and that as long as they revered it they would have power over yellow power and the essence of vitality... - He said

\- During the golden age of Krypton its inhabitants were prosperand so they had the same powers as their goddess and power came from Rao's golden light.

And the red power of the blood of the ancient temples prosperous rivers of ancient symbols and blood and red power gave power to all the women of Krypton.

And blood in the days of the red twilightfertile days where nature also shone and multiplied.

His menstrual blood was his power the power of fertility his blood gave power to earth and nature, and nature was born white crystal beings and the power of purification of crystals called Akran.

And these were ancient crystals of power and their technology the floating mountains formed of crystals these mountains floated to the sky and formed the rains of white crystals.

These crystals shone at the time of mating this time was the most beautiful of pure fascination and orgasm were annual passages of the first month of the year each day the clearest days.

And whose sun gained a white glow and the crystals fell from the pearl-shaped sky, worshipping the goddess and revering heaven.

And so harmony followed were a festival of love and prosperity watered with sex and mating and so each found his soul mate who bonded for all eternity.

And the ancient legends said that the inhabitants of Krypton were practically immortal lived for thousands of years and never aged prosperous days of abundance.

With their consorts and lovers, dominant and submissive men and women equaltoe, were strong and had companions.

And they were companions destined for life and their equally strong allies formed by powerful and confident beings.

And these men and women gained the power to tame beasts from the depths of the earth of the red blood of the earth that ran through ancient caves.

And his mating lasted a long month and prospered from love and prosperity of pure orgasm and happiness touch was intense and the power of insemination as well.

And they had multiple births of the same woman was a free and lasting peace and so their men's penises who insemined women in a frenzy


	5. Chapter 5

19

The sexual celebration of restless days and thus the shape of its thick long penises and barbed at the tips full of veins and an orgy.

The festivals and ceremonies and former paid mating parties that had the power to find with the smell and aroma their companion destined to the mother wife of their children.

And those who would last all eternity prosperous and magnificent days, and so they were gods upon the land of Krypton, and powerful weeks and days lasting the clearest and longest the first month was 40 days...

These days have come to an end...

But something happened the Kryptonians united to a former scientist in El's house, who was not convinced and did not sympathize with the ancient beliefs gradually gained power and thus climbed from hierarchy stealing rights and gradually corrupting the inhabitants.

And with his charisma and power he corrupted gradually growing into followers and thousands of equals and thus usurped the power of the former ruler he stole his powers and exterminated the former allies of the opposition and those who stood in his way.

And with allies they converted houses and growth of new alliances and with pride and their powers rebelled from living with the former goddess they disowned.

And revering and revealing their worship and their ancient conviviality with nature and so they fear of losing their powers.

And anyway losing any kindness in their lives invaded the former homes of the former entities and thus enslaved the fruits of the ancient entities.

And these were a bargain so you don't lose your powers and continue with your decay starting the great war and a thousand years of darkness...

This little prologue takes place between the 5,000 years of darkness on ancient Krypton the ancient wars and alien forms...

With this he hears the emergence of wars and more wars...

In the ancient depths the ancient Krypton between several wars of resumption and the slavery of thousands of galaxy beings near krypton scientists.

And these were those who enslaved thousands of interdimensional creatures by crossing their barriers between these alien forms there was the fusion of dark mass to symbiosis of enslaved alien forms.

They were dark ages dark moments and hopeless before the clone eras and so they using their scientific knowledge invaded an ancient dimension.

And they abducted ancient creatures from their fruits and crossing with genetic matter of three ancient races now extinct they forged them with bionic and psychic brain implants to slave labor.

Gradually these beings rebelled against their opponents and gentlemen and thus some old houses that were against such barbarism allied themselves with these beings other houses of former lords.

And they divided and thus forming a split of kinship and thus creating and forcing the emergence of the war that has latched further and further and giving rise to the five thousand years of darkness...

These creatures were enslaved by kryptoninaos and their planets were only used in slave labor and their allies and colonies subjugated in era and eras...

In the midst of the division of the Casa de El, forcing the division of several members of the old houses and divided domains and thus forming other houses...

There were among those who were genetic parental civilizations of El's house, kryptonians and jar-dox, a race of psychic beings.

And also other older entities from other constellations, they say that in the midst of a war that has spread for five thousand years without a truce.

And the race of Jar-dox and various galaxies and colonies of Krypton and the intervention and dubious alliances of other alien races, and another ancient race the sirians forerunners of the rings.

And whose powers were emotional, and of great power, asked and gradually, and even though he begged for the intervention of the guardians of the universe, begged asked and pleaded with all guardians.

And let their race enter this bloodthirsty conflict, and in the meantime go to war with their distant allies and relatives.

And a member of el's house, brother of the first generation of krypton former ally of the opponent he rebelled from the ancient orders and created his own resistance and so he created and thus several allies.

And he asked the guardians for help to whom some speculate that they did not listen and so he took in his own hands the resumption of Krypton...

Then united to everyone with another alien race called Voshorans empathic and mime beings in ways and can occupy anyway.

And those who had powers similar to the rings of green lanterns being of conscience and mental and psychic powers went to war.

Uniting all their psychic powers they tried to free the entities from their moorings what they happened was not what i expected in part.

And they briefly liberated some allies, but it wasn't enough, and so the machines of their own lives that were freed from primary control.

They destroyed lives and killed millions the technology collapsed and the system got out of control of their minds blackened by hatred caused them to kill races, planets and city and forcing the guardians...

And to create the troop of green lanterns and exilekrypton being outside the former guardians and the jurisdiction of the troop he faced the guardians and again asked for help what was denied and thus, without support and without help from other races...

Without any support and no matter the consequences he ignored the guardians' orders so the first split of the divided exchange to help and others not to help.

And so some of the allied troops turned their backs on the troop, they left abandoning the troop and all known he flew across planets crossing stars and comets and more steroids and joined the resistance and all its people.

In the midst of these wars that spread through out close galaxies and spouted through the universe there was a form of primacy gallows of the universe of the mother of these creatures revered as a creative goddess.

And she's goddess, I offered those who didn't want war and so passing through the great wall not to come back, but many secrets were hidden.

And these secrets were more than obscure those whose power of the incredible ancient curse that is now part of Krypton.

Some say that ruina's shadow as he was called by the opponent was at his address asked for support to his children of an ancient god this full of grudge for being rejected once refused help...

A long time ago this same goddess refused this god and so even loving each of them too proud to give in to their feelings and their obligations would not be able to yield to their desires.

And for her and this ignored her and living with guilt to this day, but he told no being about this situation rancor and hatred precede him...

Amid a small platform and a bridge landing several soldiers in posts and the auto council gathered words were whispered and small guardians trumpeted by hooded men soldiers in firm garments.

And these that covered from self below robust and uncommunal old men of colossal appearance they were trumpeted by bridges and small experiments humanid weapons around glazed eyes and so none of them put themselves next to them.

Or a great invasion amid the situation the place whose yellow glow of the sun gave power to kryptonians these had power over the sun...

And so those another were imprisoned as prisoners of war were subjected to experiments the Jar-dox the Voshorans and other races.

And it was something that was accumulative their powers in long lost and enslaved containment cells they were subjected to experiments...

Often too late in request for help with intent to redeem himself from his words of decisions the guardians themselves went to meet krypton's self-advice alerting and calling for the stop of experiments.

Other times they tried to intervene to the point of abandoning contact with the planet there was a split of opinions among the lanterns themselves that were in Ao in those past years were made nothing at that time.

And so there was nothing else between the planet the inhabitants and the lanterns was forbidden to help lantern for the planet many believe that the guardians cursed all kryptonians not to receive help from these little men.

And once immense circular weapon or the largest satellite that was created with slave labor and imprisonment of psychic beings, the immense destructive weapon.

And circular formed the size of a planet in krypton orbits of metal and veins and conductors trapped and circulars contristando to crushing and other dimensions of annihilation.

Where it would lead to annihilation a dark energy that only the ancients of já-KaL's and Ashera-a and the most prominent house and the most powerful house forging armies and great thinkers and masters of reasoning the house of Zari-el.

Former relatives of the El emerged in a split from El, first descendants of ancient and coming from a planet called Zarathanis in humanoid forms.

And they were of Oriental origin and the extinct indigenous origin of red skin and black and smooth hair their own breed was considered extinct with the destruction of the lunar colony of Dri-mar.

And their own race and house wiped out by the rebels on another moon in Dre-lok and few left had their minds destroyed in brainwashing being trapped in seal illusions of the ancient hatchers and first scientists from El's house.

These opposing allies, uniting their minds and forces for the creation of the ancient weapon of destruction to krypton's great and powerful organic light and satellite with the weapon and Uo an ancient ally who also rebelled and ambushed.

He was imprisoned and undergoing experiments, about controlling his mind used in obtaining the secrets of the rebels the weapon of annihilation and in the creation of the Queen of DEvro-A.

And this was an ancient inhabitant of an exterminated moon and former member of the high council, a woman named Al-Zi from Zi's house, the demon lady of the ancient house already extinct in past wars.

Munida of the key of annihilation is the most powerful demon goddess that was formed uniquely and exclusively of symbiosis of genetic mixing and cellular material of a member of a resistance and slaves, of the last generation of ancient human weapons.

Subjected to experiments and making soldiers the brainwash base codenamed demon gods created with the symbiosis of conscious beings and machine symbiosis.

And organic beings all their warriors were made the basis of creatures captured from Zarathanis now a prison planet.

They were used in annihilation of and the absolute weapon the sword and staff of DE-Tsuki-zoa each stealing the knowledge of Uo is trapped in a holographic containment camera.

And this was from a virtual simulation that was linked to another dimension the annihilated rebels and those who once surrendered trapped in the same seal of the hatchers and the population.

And soon servitude and torture were also pressured by forming a dictatorship and pressured everyone to be allies or killed

Planets and colonies and those who rebelled, destroyed and fought buildings and more buildings all restored to the great dictatorship of a thousand years followed were massacred by the great eye by flames by destruction.

And they succumbed to everything and lacked little to imprison all the ancient gods and meet lady of ruin and fire and flames, destruction of death and thus appeared blood and rivers and more rivers of blood the ancient war that followed.

Many asked troop for help many denied requests

Zar-dox had a resistance a range of scientists and warriors allied with the hatchers this had the largest of all ancient scientists allied with the high council and cousin of the opponent.

And he created an immense plan a suicide plan that involved old research and a suicidal way of containing the spread of the opponent's old and usurper plans.

The man in question of each of El's first generation and cousin of the one who began destruction and was called Lilinare-El he was the greatest of all scientists and strategist, he united the ancient resistance in a large and powerful plane the last of the resistance.

Amid an old cell and research center on Uo's moon, he infiltrated and so each ran sprawling throughout krypton's solar system.

They infiltrated the dimensional planet next to all of their race and their allies of ancient races that were never seen after this battle were never seen or had reports.

In prison and infiltrated inside the dome and a ring that simulated the troop ring, he invaded the prison dimension and entered uo's dreams, armed with power.

And of an entire population of alien beings of powerful psychics invading the minds of all prisoners and also of all who were the weapons.

Using his fears as a way to get brainwashed, like a bridge, to lose his fear of ever returning if inflamed within it this form of fear made him unable only to return reality without losing all his powers.

It converted into an entity of fear giving rise to the very source of fear and the residual psychic entity in the formation of a purely psychic black sludge race,

To all this he also used data stolen from computers and biological weapons armed he had the power of invocation of the former goddess who thus helped him create the curse of a thousand days and a thousand nights

The personified nightmares of the union of chaos of the destruction of a civilization, to a new virus that did not know whether they were scientific or the late curse of the ancient goddess.

And this process of mutation inducing the computer to reproduce and spread to a powerful and potent neurotoxin.

And this neuro toxin and a mutagenic protein is inserted and spread neurally and directed as a wave and sprawling by the Sun by the wind by changing gaseous liquid and solid and contagious form.

And so while contaminating the population it induced the host body to reproduce in host cells and thus forms an uncontrolled mutation.

And so the sun gained the red color the cells get uncontrolled by overtaking the host cell.

The sun gradually lost golden glow between a blood light appeared in its place, as its colorless red twilight the hot wind that had no strength.

And it was scorching and powerless the moon burning the dark darkness of long nights that gradually spread, the waters stopped.

And they lost the dead and dark and deep red form like the night and dense as blood the shadows stretched out and creatures out of nightmares and crazed minds arose an eternal nightmare of mad and insane minds.

And so a dark darkness and those who had the first prolonged contact suffered a mutation forming two contagious mutant races and crystal men that could be nothing more than bright white crystal.

The beings who died eroded by darkness turning into black slime and cursed souls who turned only as living shrouds sucking the night and minds of the living.

And he hears the incarnate fear that was laundby those who were still living in the darkness of a thousand days.

And when the red sun was gone and those who were not affected for the first time and those who were not contagious were born the children of the Úmbrial were the embodiment of darkness and fear.

And the permanently red Sun was no longer the power of white light and floating mountain crystals were now green and contaminated by the virus called it and the sprawling emergence of crystal men.

In turn the men who were made of kryptonite those men were contagious those of kryptonite crystal men were contagious crystal men and women.

And they could live only in darkness if not they would contaminate others by turning it crystal.

The anguishing suffering and conflict of all minds and all forms of conflict that thus the emergence of these two races occurred a destruction of the wall of the mind of all those who entered all races and beings of planets.

The imbalance of emotions the beginning of mental instability creation of energy instability and thus forming the breed of Umbri-zia the breed was formed of both psychic energy and the uncontrolled cells of the mutation.

The genetic mutation each time there was no longer carnal union that form of contact all those who were not even affected and thus had genes.

And so uncontrolled count of genetic mutation giving rise to another alien race of psychic beings out of nightmares and that were an abomination similar to ancient demonic beings...

Listen to a strange form of mental control for brief days were just like soft, sweaty zombies and beings without the remnant of power and those who managed to endure.

And those who managed to resist and among them the usurper, who without his allies he was forced to act and so fought count the one who surprised him

Those who were the living shadow had severe anomalies and so they were beings of pure pain and psychic powers and their touches were contagious and spread both by contact and air and that changed from shape and liquid to gaseous...

This entity that helped him managed to free both Uo and other planets, with help but lost control of his consciousness and followed an uncontrolled mutation.

And with awareness of millions of people from a single planet and thus sacrificing themselves and with last attempt opening the door of the ancient dimension of the Goddess creating a cave of passages on the planet of Zarathanis

A psychic wave was heard by everyone and with the last remnant really woke all the robots in the troop their psychic waves shuffled their rebelsystem for good.

And it was a horde of beings imprisoned for millennia and thus causing a wave of murders committed by them and all suffered...

And so all the collective conscious of an exiled and trapped race within the ancient temples and prisons and ancient scientific installations of Zarathanis and so many other prisons and nearby planets, merging forming a single being.

In turn opened the barrier of continuous time and space where a being a huge aheade of humanoid creatures was fused in bat formation.

And this was the gentleman of the keys opened the doors and crossed with the immense crow that was the animal form of Zari-el.

A being of astronomical proportions and with the ways of recreating and thus generated Parallax and all forms of consciousness, which was the source of fear and two more planets Mogo and Apokolips and the entities of the conscious.

And with this the Kryptonians suffer and were separated thus forming an evil race formed from the cross of the curse of a thousand years and thus emerged the race of black entities.

And that it was involved as smoke and dark fire exits from nightmares and counted two races that separated forming another race.

The biological and chemical energy and all the dark matter that was created after that was the emergence of the We-the symbiotic living weapons created from the fusion of neuro toxins that spread throughout Krypton...

The crystal men were called kryptonite, equal to the stones that emerged and thus gave rise to their weaknesses and the terrestrial crust of Krypton, and the emergence of the black crystal and the black towers that were born as trees and plants.

A destructive rooted form that spread and neutralized the powers of all Kryptonians who were not affected by the red sun.

And these were in turn made of all the first forms of kryptonite when resistance tried to kill them.

And wore only daylight was a contagious way they were united

While ancient and shapeless beings and these creatures were enveloped from dark matter and that were those who corrupted the few who called Umbral Abyssum and thus emerged beings separating from the ancient Kryptonians.

And that in turn they were now uncontrolled mutations and separated from the current Kryptonians who lost their powers and the WE- As were controlled by the entities thus forming a new war further dividing the split of former allies.

He was then visited say that he knew how to get to the goddess and knew how a hologram and reality the part he was visited by the sovereign.

And the dictator fused an immense reality a world apart where he would tell everything about him he preferred to fall into destruction falling into disgrace and end up in curse.

He felt and that everything was an immense illusion his perfect world collapsed he could not believe trapped in a planet of the Krypton system, but the machine the union of symbiotes.

And all those who were forced to fight and now in fusion with it creating a red-headed illusion and fell into disgrace.

And so she used Uo momentarily as an avatar and saved him he faced his nightmares and thus freed himself from his imprisonment.

Soon the beings of the abyssum umbral united to ancient allies gained control of the mind of the living planet and thus forming a colossal war.

And totally uncontrolled, if the former prisoners in hatchers' seals soon rebelled they destroyed the hatchers' seals.

And so, but as a prototype was obliterated, there was a conflict and a destruction of time too much a thousand years of darkness followed man was no longer a man's own dimension.

And he succumbed to his mind thus forming an immense world formed of nightmares that never ended a trapped planet and a dimension of his own madness succumbed to it.

Thus causing the formation of the god of Ou who thus fused to all those who were once prisoners formed an immense living planet of mental energy psychic.

And also telepathic and telekinestics that also merged with UM-Mu.

And merging the OUs coming from the world of nightmares and curses this one of the infinite and completely living nightmares.

That as soon as he followed formed an immense skull a black river of hatred an immense and smoking balls of curses forming psychic powers and nightmares they existed as nightmares and curses he cried and cried he roared and suffered.

A sad and lonely god full of pain where at that moment seeing emperor Zarkon's ship whose psychic energy and its countless mouths and eyes and blood destroyed the planet.

And in the midst of all this would annihilate krypton his son what betrayed him now tried to use the old weapons the demon goddess's eye, but it was no match.

Their power was immensely causing the madness and mutation of those most sensitive and influenced the energy released many were trapped in their own consciences never woke up.

A thousand years of darkness were said and thus the maddening darkness that caused everyone to fall into nightmares and have their mutant bodies and their minds destroyed and few did not succumb to the destruction of the mind and others fell into madness or never woke up.

And so they were cursed to all Kryptonians to the carnal touch could never again physically cross the uncontrolled mutation born of the curse of Uo and then all kryptonians.

And these were cursed thus forming an uncontrolled mutation in their embryonic cells he could not cross where the damage had done.

There was then a psychic war that followed destruction and were the naturally technological ones to create psychic barriers and uncontrolled nightmares and mutations and unprecedented manifestations of genetic changes.

Some children were born dead and another were not born trapped in destruction and mental deaths he suffered the worst of curses I was forced by psychic energy.

And these that was released in front of him to turn into the crystal weapon and that day when he touched the light and looked at the incandescent flame and many of kryptons.

These who fought nearby were caught by the crossfire and their bodies rooted in the petrified land and thus hears a new civil war, but this time the opponent entered it personally and so a thousand years of war.

Among the few who managed to survive, but were no longer the same and so those considered abhornations were banned from Krypton if not before...

And to the opponent being killed by an agglomeration of Umbral and these creatures be considered only being so apart and thus be banished from Krypton and its remnants erased.

Forming an immense crater and other parts of planets swallowed and sucked by blackened consciousnesses of dark energy and collective black matter converted into nightmares and curses.

Devouring what followed people and several planets of Krypton were swallowed and people in their colonies fused in their manner screaming and screaming.

And their souls were imprisoned and trapped as anchors within the cursed planet where millions either died or became part of their immense body that was nothing more of an immense planet that gradually grew.

Until then after his cries before succumbing permanently are heard in nightmares and in his minds more sensitive to madness minds multiplied and conflicted he went mad.

And with that asking and screaming for help that now thanks to the enttropic energy aged millions of years and so he turned red and then trapped away on a distant planet formed of crystal.

And so by touching the light he blackened and the earth would succumb to those who stood in his field of view were petrified around him was aged and just walking on the darkness and being the one who had the knowledge of three thousand years of darkness.

And the ancient knowledge of both the queen's wife of tyrant Lora-Al still tried to succumb thus those who once used to all who imprisoned in weapons they put a martial law.

And the word forbidden the story of the three thousand years of darkness enough to make no one tell others the krypton legend of the ancient hatchers.

And in these next three thousand years no being could procreate in a traditional and natural way appealing only the scientific way when after them they were only living in the ancient darkness that followed in Krypton.

From the red sun, they risked the uncontrolled mutation they would succumb to genetic disorder and those who once were born with their powers had no longer undressed it until they formed a malnourished skeleton.

And also other monstrous beings and various forms of monstrosity, a perfect mummy their genetic code were destroyed in.

And it all ended in collapse and its cells destroyed themselves and so the antibodies attacked the body itself in a form of self-destruction and autoimmune disease.

An immense ball of energy created from dark matter and directed at each weapon live each being directing to be in turn thrown directly together to it in the center of the planet.

And so and forming an energy of psychic impact where all those involved in the three thousand-year war would forget as soon as the war ended and their ancient weapons imprisoned and in a cycle of eternal hibernation...

The grandson of the former scientist who resisted degeneration and degradation he joined forces resistance and thus with help to eliminate the cause in an epiphany.

And with that using the ancient organic moon the big eye used the powers of all weapons to create an immense dark energy of containment.

And at the same time create a way to imprison the lord the great god of Uo in a dimension by placing and opening a dimension through the very center of the planet Krypton.

And it was where gravity itself would be a way to contain Uo's arrest by forcing it to hibernate and so each of the weapons was imprisoned.

At the same point of containment as the center of the earth of krypton's core, but it took a way to keep Krypton together and a way to contain those who were released would wake up and hunt all kryptonians, but it was too late and so Uo and Umbra-le.

And the other life forms and equally to all who were created the mutations and monsters that have joined on the planet abandoning the civilians and isolated peoples of Krypton.

They separated from kryptonine without a great war and left the Krypton galaxy running other dark solar systems and becoming evil beings that awaken the worst of all.

And with this with conquering and destroying and corrupting worlds in search of the total annihilation of existence and thus becoming a race the part calling the living planet world swallowing if the race of Umbral Abyssum and thus wandering and wandering through all eternity...

While in Krypton a way to erase all this could not make them put as if it were the black past of five thousand years of barbarism and death of an entire race.

Ah thousands of years before ancient Krypton and before the thousand years of darkness amid a great war between the ancient Kryptonians and an ancient divine entity is in the midst of war.

And on the old Krypton they erased from their minds the existence and situation of cases of ancient beings and these wander through the cosmos and so they arrived at Apokolips...

They were among the spores, Darkseid could kill everyone, but for that killing all he should find the source not to kill every inhabitant of his planet, fire and flames everywhere as if consumed by tentacles

And forced to fight consumed by dark essence like tentacles and octopus shadows that surrounded and wrapped their bodies and blinded their vision he was alone and so he knew they could not go there they could not move on he should find a way to win.

But don't destroy your planet even if it has an essence and a way to be born in the same principle in front of you a dark being made of black shadows and above a planet with the silhouette of a face.

And contoured and an immense bulge to front salt and as if swallowing essence and he the next instant using his omega gallows he ran and jumping on a tele size went away from Apokolips.

\- It's not a dark dimension. - Said addressing the panel

I have an idea. "He said he felt the man rub his body and moaning looking at his face.

What would it be? " asked.

\- I then think that concluding that these beings were born of monstrous mutations and are a kind of psychic beings and powers derived from the worst fears and are also contagious, but lose their powers.

\- And with the sunlight, this being the reason for the isolation of the Sun. - It said.

"And of power over darkness then they move and also have weakness in the Sun.

\- Your weaknesses empower the ancient Kryptonians. " He said.

"But at this point they couldn't do anything against one, but I realize they have power over Superman's mind and also supergirl.

"They exist for thousands of years after all. " Batman said.

\- How you intend to formulate a plan. " Darkseid said.

"I don't see a winning loophole without destroying everything around. " He said.

"Your planet controls mine. " Darkseid said.

\- So we should do it differently than they think

\- Understanding that they live in complete darkness and that their powers are derived from krypotonite, I did a research while you told this story. " I used to say it while you moved.

" I researched that Brainiac did not ally himself with him, and in fact it is being controlled, there is a creature behind, a creature of dark matter managed to direct and spy on the information center.

\- And he's directly on a ship the dark gate and a brainwashing center and a planet ship he couldn't catch me because I camouflaged my tracks, they chased me...

\- I'm going to take you to the resistance. "He tried.

\- Not yet... - Tried to say.

"And how the hell could I go to resistance if they at that point could not serve anything. - It said

\- There is some place older than all this, this and one of the ancient temples of Zarathanis the only temple still existing between the sangria and abyssum rivers. " Darkseid said watching away from the scene.

\- And it would be some way to get a way to beat these creatures. " Darkseid said. " Follow me

\- And so he looked around him. "The ancient Kryptoninaos as I said in my tale were worshippers of ancient gods, such as Rao, Uo and among others, among their gods one especially was worshipped.

And this was forgotten if you can say so she was called Zariel the legendary queen of ruin the crimson lady of the rivers of blood in the golden age in ancient times.

And that when they were mating before being blackmailed and their children imprisoned and was worshipped in the days and months of mating.

And then I'm going to take you to an old temple at least what's left

\- And that somehow helps, it seems that its power was red, and what it helps, and why I should go. "He asked

Why not? "And he said.

"Will you leave now change anything? Asked Darkseid

What about your parademonios, have you changed anything in battle? - Asked ironically

"I had not reached the point of origin much less managed to escape if I did not sacrifice the parademonios. " I said.

\- What a magnificent god you are.

\- I'm not a scared rat like you Batman, a human reeles. "Growled towards him.

\- And apparently I'm human and I have an excuse to be able to escape. " Rosnou.

\- Who would see a simple human as an obstacle? "He hit Back Darkseid.

\- You've always seen me as an obstacle. "Growled towards him.

What's really going on? "Rosnou Darkseid.

"Your ass is for just that. " I said.

"I don't doubt they wouldn't want to eat you and make you a sex slave to your hordes. "Rosnou Darkseid.

\- I'm not a whore. - Batman cried

\- I don't doubt that, unlike you, they really see something good in me.

"He said who knows I gave myself to them. "He said he'd distance himself.

I wouldn't doubt it. "Growled towards him.

\- You'd just serve them to find out what a human's virgin ass is like. "Rosnou Darkseid.

\- And I'd just conquer your planet later. "Rosnou Darkseid.

\- Try Darkseid, I want to see. - Challenged in your direction further away when Darkseid was approaching him.

Shut up. "Huang Di said at the time.

"We must join forces, but not be pining each other. " I said at the time.

Shut up. " They both shouted in unison.

\- And... What is it? "Said Huang Di reckless.

\- I want to see you get out of my hands later. "Rosnou Darkseid.

\- Force me... – Rosnou and before they had more words Huang Di made an offering, Darkseid threw omega rivers towards him and Batman was transported to his arms.

Son of a bitch. – He said seconds before they kissed madly and so their huge, powerful hands on his body and Batman stood on his lap and his legs around him and some places they shouldn't see in public and just as it started ended...

And so he let him go and said he was recomposing...

\- So follow me, I'm going to show you a place that can help us. - I said

Then the god took off and went out and opened the door of the ship from the exit compartment opening the doors.

And so the Chinese looked at the stunned kiss seeing the human being taken towards the exit by Darkseid.

\- Apparently I need more than a plan to shuffle the earth system fine-tuning that and middle ground, in which case they teamed up with Brainiac. " He said.

\- Batman, you realize we're on an isolated planet taken by an explosion tube and that we're not in a place in time, we're out of it. " Darkseid said.

\- I'm not darkseid idiot. "Retorted Batman.

\- So you know the story I told you has a beautiful goddess of another dimension. " Darkseid said.

\- I get it, so what? " He asked.

\- This and a passage itself the Temples of Zarathais, to be exact.

\- And here's the doors of Akran. " He said.

" In these doors there is the exact location I want to show you. "Then he turned and said.

"Follow me.

And so Huang Di, vu again Darkseid kiss and hugged him sniffing around his neck.

Stop grabbing me. " Growled the bat man pushing the man with his hands.

And so Darkseid picked him up and flew toward the center of a kind of crystal crystal crystal slcant surrounding that seemed to sprout and grow around red color.

And it was an immense river of the same color to a line that met and formed a circle on each of the lines, in a circular direction and changing direction as if it were.

And make joint lines and find himself and bright in color as the aspect of blood and moving veins and so he went down towards a mountain and its crystallized entrance.

\- I'm not going to let you fall. " I said.

I don't think about it. " Said Batman.

I'm not leaving you. He said with a smile and kissing his face and thus grabbing his waist and thus hugging and picking him up close to his waist and so flew toward with a huge pull from the floor.

\- His son of... — But the words were cut and soon he was kissed and taken in the middle of the flight he took his sinful lips and so toward the altar Darkseid kissed him in mid-flight.

\- I want to know the taste of taste before you give it to them. " I said.

And when he let him go and so flying hugging toward the center of the encounter in what seemed to fly over the red sky.

They saw in and out of the mountains and so they went after Darkseid, toward a passage of violet colors and incandescent lights as if they were live and perpetuo fire.

And around and so seeing around a red sky of energy perpetuates from a golden light that comes out from inside several scattered crystals.

Like archotes at the entrance of the crystallized cave as if a castle were built as if it were a crystal pyramid.

And in this construction it was made of a form of strange crystals in shape as if it were made upright from a pyramid placed side by side.

And this place covered in inscriptions and around a language similar to those of Krypton an ancient dialect

They flew over an immense meadow and several landscapes all of a red shape of an immense circular river of red waters and mountains of crystals as if it were stacked itself.

And it was as if they were built in the form of pyramids and an immense river of red color the sangria was shown with several and ancient floating mirrors like mirrors and rivers that were curved and found and circled and circled and circled.

Its red glow and an immense and beautiful sculpture a temple forged and carved in crystal or an immense cave as if it were a beautiful temple formed in crystallized rocks of red lights.

And he flew over an immense grove and an immense plate of crystallized roses and immense roses and so they flew over the place

As you entered the temple, you could see several sculptures and pillars and immense ancient crystal rocks.

They were an immense altar and several rocks and a spectral and rock glow and a ruby at the top of the hands of a statue and immense rock a full-body statue of a slender and beautiful woman as beautiful as Milo's venus.

And with long legs and slender arms and fine perfect face and dimples and the beautiful emerald-eyed lady of long straight hair that went to the floor of long red hair.

And short dress with lace and that only with the imitation of silk and that covered only the belly before the navel as cut wires and the beak of the breasts and partially bare sharp curves and its long and voluminous cochas.

And next to him barefoot and so more than twenty stories high an immense long and golden staff in one of his hands.

With a bell on the tip and several rings around with gigantic rings that stood around one on each side like a pendulum in the center of the rings and this hanging with circular rings and stopping with a pendulum.

And an immense prism around one of the rings and the other rings a clock of sand from the pendulum of the long and slender staff that was held to the top and thus forming an immense staff to the top he saw a clock an old pendulum stopped with inscriptions carved into the rock

It was an immense red temple and an immense pendulum clock at the close end of gigantic stone rings with inscriptions around the circular stone and the rings around and an immense bell at the top of each of the rings.

As a long and angular superior he was an immense staff of golden color long from a long top of a kind of stick lying to the top and an immense circular ring to the top like several circular rings.

And around each side around five on each right side, a golden staff from one top along erected on an immense pedestal a stone ring from one side to the other.

And so several and numerous keys like an immense computer of floating canvases carved into red and floating crystals and these were encrusted in rocks and crystals.

And there was an immense floating panel and so the immense panel and the rings connected and thus revealing around a glow coming out of all the rings and immense crystalline panels.

And so he watched himself loosen ing of Huang Di's arms he watched the panel and every panel strange and different.


	6. Chapter 6

13

What place is this? And he asked.

And while he was looking at the immense stone image of a mystical maiden of long straight and red hair along an image and several photographs and holograms and other ancient maps and the place was shone.

He saw above all this an immense splendor and an immense old and long pillar of a statue still red and overtaking.

And the immense spot shining with the reflections of the red crystals shining along the site...

A red and golden splendor an intense glow and along the site an immense and bright as a pendulum and sun watch and several pendulums hanging above the ceiling like a clock in the background.

And so several small vibrations like several circular rings of stones and symbols and above all in the center of the larger pendulum saw an immense pendulum of what looked like a pendulum watch.

And he looked toward the red splendor the incandescent lights.

\- This is the only place left of the ancient temples of worshippers of the ancient lost goddess of ancient Krypton before the thousand years of darkness, between the dimensions that led to the lost worlds between forests and the ancient kingdom of blood rivers. " Darkseid said

\- And this is an ancient temple of Zariel. " Darkseid said.

Why are you showing me this temple? " asked Batman.

\- Why could the ancient priests connect via psychic energy these pendulums and staffs were powered by remote energy their WIFI and vibrations were different, but similar wirelessly.

And so the best way was to unite via nano probes and nano robots and thus merging in symbiotic form,

\- The former priests were chosen between former families and going through a procedural species and subjected to a process of probing and infiltration of nano robots a procedure.

And that's where the artificial life forms that connected to his body were implanted and mutated and began to be part of his organism and running from within his body.

And so they reacted with brainwaves, and soon they were able to react to waves of vibrations and destabilize the waves of vibrations interfering with the ancient temples. " Darkseid said.

\- They were able to vibrate the ancient pendulums and each pendulum when vibrating in sync each vibration and various vibrations attached to the tips.

And these gigantic rings in front of these pendulums, gathering each of the species of pendulums the staff.

And it was a remote control conductor, he reacted to the staff carrier, every time the staff was activated he was like a conductor and every time he vibrated he forged a kind of restart.

And he reacted together a wireless control and thus reacting through psychic energy and released psychic energy and thus releasing and using a symbiotic gallows and thus merging to the host.

\- And so they ended up destabilizing old life forms, vibrations opened a gap in the continuous space time beyond various life forms, which caused interference in reality.

And its vibration was an ancient extinct technology that vibrates every time they come together and the watch touches, and the vibrations gathered and more and more and more vibrations.

And they caused an interference that was nulliating time causing a loop until a certain event was changed... – Darkseid said.

\- If this was possible why they did not do this to change the future and change their own events. " Batman asked.

Why didn't they face their enemies if they could only paralyze with vibrations? " I wanted to know Batman.

\- His son of... - But the words were cut and soon he was kissed and taken in the middle of the flight he took his sinful lips and so toward Darkseid.

And this after that when he released it and so flying hugging towards the center of the encounter in what seemed to fly over the red sky.

They saw in and out of the mountains and so they went after Darkseid, toward a passage of violet colors and incandescent lights.

And they were like wildfire alive and perpetuous around him and thus seeing around a red sky of perpetual energy from a golden light that comes out of the inside of several scattered crystals.

Like archotes at the entrance of the crystallized cave as if a castle were built as if it were a crystal pyramid, and in this construction was made of a form of strange crystals in shape as if it were made upright from a pyramid placed side by side.

And this place covered in inscriptions and around a language similar to those of Krypton an ancient dialect

They flew over an immense meadow and several landscapes all of a red shape of an immense circular river of red waters and mountains of crystals as if it were stacked in themselves.

And they were as built in the form of pyramids and an immense river of red color the sangria was shown with several and ancient floating mirrors scattered like mirrors and rivers that were curved and found and circled and circled and circled.

Its red glow and an immense and beautiful sculpture a temple forged and carved in crystal or an immense cave as if it were a beautiful temple formed in crystallized rocks of red lights.

And he flew over an immense grove and an immense plate of crystallized roses and immense roses and so they flew over the place

As you entered the temple, you could see several sculptures and pillars and immense ancient crystal rocks.

They were an immense altar and several rocks and a spectral and rock glow and a ruby at the top of the hands of a statue and immense rock a full-body statue of a slender woman.

And she was as beautiful as Milo's venus and long legs and slender arms and perfect slim face and the beautiful emerald-eyed lady of long straight hair that went to the floor of long red hair.

And short dress with lace and that only with the imitation of silk and that covered only the belly before the navel as cut wires and the beak of breasts and partially bare sharp curves.

And its long, voluminous scratches next to her bare foot and so more than twenty stories high an immense long and golden staff in one of his hands.

With a bell on the tip and several rings around with gigantic rings that stood around one on each side like a pendulum in the center of the rings and this hanging with circular rings and stopping with a pendulum.

And an immense prism around one of the rings and the other rings a clock of sand from the pendulum of the long and slender staff that was held to the top and thus forming an immense staff to the top he saw a clock an old pendulum stopped with inscriptions carved into the rock

It was an immense red temple and an immense pendulum clock at the close end of gigantic stone rings with inscriptions around the circular stone and the rings around and an immense bell at the top of each of the rings.

As a long and angular top he was an immense staff of golden color long from a long top of a kind of stick lying to the top and an immense circular ring to the top like several circular rings around each side around five on each right side.

And it was a golden staff from a top along erected on an immense pedestal a stone ring from one side to the other and so varied and numerous keys like an immense computer of floating screens.

And these were carved into red and floating crystals and these were encrusted in rocks and crystals and an immense floating panel and thus the immense panel.

And the rings connected and thus revealing around a glow coming out of all the rings and immense crystalline panels.

And so he watched himself loosen ing of Huang Di's arms he watched the panel and every panel strange and different.

What place is this? – He asked looking at the immense stone image of a mystical maiden of long straight and red hair along an image and several photographs and holograms and other ancient maps and the place was slated.

He saw above all this an immense splendor and an immense old and long pillar of a statue still red and superimposed the immense spot shining with the reflections of the red crystals shining along the site...

A red and golden splendor an intense glow and along the site an immense and bright as a pendulum and sun watch and several pendulums hanging above the ceiling like a clock in the background.

And so several small vibrations like several circular rings of stones and symbols and above all in the center of the larger pendulum saw an immense pendulum of what looked like a pendulum watch.

And he looked toward the red splendor the incandescent lights.

\- This is the only place left of the ancient temples of worshippers of the ancient lost goddess of ancient Krypton before the thousand years of darkness, between the dimensions that led to the lost worlds between forests and the ancient kingdom of blood rivers. " Darkseid said

\- And this is an ancient temple of Zariel. " Darkseid said.

Why are you showing me this temple? " Batman asked.

\- Why could the ancient priests connect via psychic energy these pendulums and staffs were powered by remote energy their WIFI and vibrations were different, but seemed wireless and so the best way was to unite via nano probes and nano robots and thus merging into symbiotic form,

\- The former priests were chosen between former families and going through a procedural species and submitted to a process of probing and infiltration of nano robots a procedure where artificial life forms were implanted and mutated.

And these who connected to his organism and began to be part of his organism and running from within his body and so they reacted with brain waves.

And soon they were able to react to waves of vibrations and destabilize the waves of vibrations interfering with the ancient temples. " Darkseid said.

\- They were able to vibrate the ancient pendulums and each pendulum by vibrating in sync each vibration and various vibrations attached to the tips these gigantic rings in front of these pendulums by gathering each of the species of pendulums.

And the staff and a remote control conductor he reacted to the staff carrier, every time the staff was activated he was like a conductor and every time he vibrated he forged a kind of restart.

And he reacted together a wireless control and thus reacting through psychic energy and released psychic energy and thus releasing and using a symbiotic gallows and thus merging to the host.

\- And so they ended up destabilizing old life forms, vibrations opened a gap in the continuous space time beyond various life forms that caused interference in reality.

And their vibration was an ancient extinct technology that vibrates every time they come together and the watch touches and vibrations gathered and increasingly and more vibrations they caused an interference that nulliled time causing a loop until a certain event is changed... " Darkseid said.

\- If this was possible why they did not do this to change the future and change their own events. " Batman asked. - Why didn't they face their enemies

\- Well, simple, when the war began and the old houses were divided each of them should be only in charge of a single procedure, faced their opponents.

And the former priests were the union of the crossing only of a single house. - He said by looking at the image

\- They were priests lords of the words only philosophers. I'd say it. And when the war began the house was only from priestand priestly thinkers, ancient technology and their procedures could only be activated by individuals of blood from the house.

And passing a procedure of change genetic alteration symbiosis of human and machine.

"Some tried to use his words, but only words were not enough they were hunted some dead did not believe in violence.

And it spread that they controlled the population. " He said. " In doing so the opponent controlled the masses and returned against the priests. " He said. "There were not many alternatives left they closed the temples destroyed the shrines of procedures.

" He said. " Either you stayed and joined the resistance or the allies and or fled, these priests fled they did not stay and their ships as the ancient guardians exiled to another dimension of the Goddess Zariel.

And she was the lady of the rivers of blood, the rivers of blood, others did not flee to another dimension fled to other galaxies and no longer knew about them.

\- How come they weren't trying to use the machine, how come they didn't use and clone their genes? " Batman asked.

\- They reacted to a certain specific DNA, they reacted to a perfect symbiosis between beings and divinity that offered their power to a particular avatar, and a certain brain wave.

And it was a specific chromosome, and its vibrations that altered and interfered with the new weapons and technologies that were abandoned. - It said

\- How could that be. " Batman asked.

\- Well... - He said - And after they were forgotten a new generation of new weapons and the old priestess were chimeras.

And they were also Inter sexual they procreated by partenogenesis, were born pregnant and at the age of sixteen already had their offspring.

I'd say it. – All of them were only female had three pairs of DNA and a single chromosome, in their body and were women of an ancient breed of red-haired priestess and rock wicks and once golden hair and red wicks, were born with only a wick to the side of the hair.

I'd say it. As they grew up they were two sixteen and three in their thirties, who changed color as their emotions were as long and as smooth as the body itself, they were the most powerful pale-skinned ladies.

And they were the holders of ancient power, ancient ladies prophecies, of nonviolence, master of the rivers of blood and ladies of the red rivers and few who could cross the wall and those who once could one day come and go through dimensions without problems.

\- They were the direct daughters of this dimension of the queen of crimson ruin and thus genetic daughters of the queen of ruin, were the basis for the living weapons the demon goddesses and ancient living weapons.

But their powers could never be cloned and copied, but their disappearances consisted of the emergence of ancient weapons and war, their disappearance was all the fuse of conflict and problems. " He said.

\- And then if they disappeared as you brought me here, just to tell stories. " He said.

\- Not necessarily... - Darkseid said.

\- Legend has it that the ancient ladies split half exiled into ancient temples of Zarathanis and another dimension near the arms of the Crimson lady that this woman comes to her descendants.

Good history class to yours. " Batman said. Where do you want to go? - Asked Batman

I'm going to get there. " He said. And the other half went towards a galaxy far from Krypton, the same place as and earth - Said.

" His descendants and his generations of red skin.

And the pale-skinned ones along with their technology they joined forces with the native and ancient natives they united and became the origin of the tribe of the crow mother were the first descendants of an ancient forgotten tribe of possibly beings from the earth.

And they lived in a small village before their extinction or possibly only by existing female descendants or chimeras.

And also that they were humanoids of two or more pairs of DNA before the next exile d're a distant village, camouflaged themselves in ancient waves.

\- In ancient ages they were converted into worshippers of the crow mother goddess and former ladies of blood rivers and so they were lovers of ancient temples and so they were few pale ladies.

And these were the red ruins and so they gradually disappeared and became priestess and avatars of the ancient goddess of crimson ruin.

\- So... - It said. – In this case they had linked with the force of ruin and so they went through old procedures and old processes of change and so they were few.

And women increased their proportions, and told the legends that those who could genetically connect and control the ancient pure hearts and descendants of priestesses and could feel the connection with the ancient exiled ladies.

And they were succubous and incubes and were able to seduce and give pleasure to any creature, told that they are virgins in transformation. " I said.

And what do I have to do with it? " asked Batman.

\- You can try to play the staff. " He said.

" You are possibly the pure-hearted man I see and fight for a lost cause and possibly you and descendant of these women. - It said

\- Maybe you went crazy and you're wrong, you hadn't said they were just red-haired women and also, were sexual and female human chimeras? - Batman said

Maybe I'm wrong. " He said.

"But I also said that they go through a change. " He said.

– And also that they go through a metamorphosis that when chosen altered to previous forms, in the case it can react.

And as much as you can't, possibly all this and just an old story That I've researched, but let's see better.

\- And that and different all this and very strange and seeing on that side, they were transported to the reign of the ancient lady of ruin. " He said.

– If you touch and be recognized as a descendant you will activate the staff it will react to your presence and will alter your DNA. " He said.

\- And as for you, what are you getting out of it, you don't intend anything? " Batman asked.

\- You're weak, Batman, in case you won't be able to forge the powers and not even i can beat these aliens alone and the situation and complicated and I alone can't do anything. - It said

\- But I have the story, I'm the one who told me and took you here, - It said

"You owe me as a gift. " He said.

– The situation does not even change the cycle and vibrations will not begin alone, I will be the anchor of that power.

I said. And when everything comes back to normal I will charge my share and I will cause you to act a control cycle and a loop I will stay here as an anchor to help change the cycle. " I said.

\- I could try, but what do you want in return? And he asked.

\- You don't have question time, in fact you should act now, while the red lights are in the staff.

\- You don't think all this can be worse, you should try nothing worse than an invasion would occur. " Huang Di said.

– Try, you can just improve and invent something to stop Darkseid's plans

\- I... - looking, your thoughts were conflicting Dakseid did nothing for nothing so there would be a price to pay.

And he would charge sooner or later, he was an evil god, he would go his way sooner or later.

"You're someone who doesn't do anything for free.

\- And you're a man who has no choice. " Darkseid said.

"You have to do this for the good of humanity and the universe. " He said.

"They won't stop. - I said

Gradually he walked toward the immense statue, and stood like a crease in his eyes and narrowing his eyes he turned and headed to the immense staff and touched him moments later everything stopped the staff.

And then the bells the time all a red glow the waves stopped and immense circular opening of stone shone vibrated and from its halo a glow and from the inside or outside vibrated the pendulum vibrated and began to swing.

And everything vibrated and vibrated everyone stopped and stopped and then he saw Darkseid positioned as a robot walking hard and metallic as if controlled by wires he positioned himself below the pendulum toward the circular portal.

And as a man stopped from extended boats he stood and so wrapped in red light projecting the spot from inside his mouth as another dimension a crow appeared.

And time stopped and the vibration of several rings as they began to beat and swing from side to side.

With vibration and immense speed the glass to salt in front swinging and swinging and vibrating and vibrating and everything vibrated and interference arose and the controls turned on and shined.

And a huge floating screen arose in front of him and everything emerged as if they opened dimensional portals and everything around reverberated and around resounding the immense noise as bells and pendulums of a clock around him.

And so the staff diminished and got smaller and more until he can pick it up more than two meters of golden staff from golden rings to the top and around an immense ring at the top and an additional circle.

And so he saw the intense glow of a circular red stone like a draped ruby in the center...

As if it emerged from the circular portal a crow accompanied by a bat that wrapped in red light as incandescent flames occupied the shape of a forged being of a mask.

And with the form of drawings of a bat, and golden characteristics and circular contours of a demon's appearance.

And curved horns and two immense canines that were part of the curved mask on each side directed to the top of circular symbols and sprinkles contoured with stones and rings around each of the horns.

And these were curved and red and black lines around circular drawings and thus a black cape and the back showed how the symbols of the serpent that was on the medico symbol of lines that were and skirted.

And these intertwined the adorned drawing of his back and lines that were and skirted and thus formed circles around until the end of the immense floating cover.

And there was a glove and that glove was just what was part of the mascara hooded cape and black glove and so the floating being drove towards him accompanied by the crow and each of them stopped.

\- My descendant, you and now the only one chosen to come to the cycles of temples as the being of power those who forge the cycle of time and space over the power of the continuous loop...

\- What I should do follow time as just any time when in an instant in time everything has changed and everything reverberates with flames in galaxies lost to many past eras.

And when my people still revered me I was the ancient goddess of meat festivals called purpura voluptatem sollemnitates praeclaras and they ended it all and the understanding disappeared...

\- But all this and past and can't return everything you have to do and stop time at this very moment when you're done you'il see that all this will change everything... - He said.

\- So how am I going to beat each of them without killing because there are too many.

\- If you don't want to kill him, you won't do anything else and that's all. " He said.

\- We don't have the power to kill. " He said.

\- They don't react well to vibrations. " Said the creature.

– Also the sounds of the ancient pendulums arose brief moments when everything changed when everything was more primitive and when everything was still small and insignificant.

And using it in your favor. " He said.

– Becoming an incube and will radiate energy and the flames of pleasure and with that they will become more than seduced by you. " I said.

\- What would you do to beat each of the alien mutants. "He asked... - Would you do anything?

\- He looked toward DArkseid that it was a statue and that he had previously said he would charge for everything and another creature that at that time will also charge for helping.

"I don't think I have a choice. " He said.

– There are too many prices and charges to help a planet. I said.

\- But I'm going to do it no matter what the price.

\- We make them forget with the vibrating pheromones. " I said.

Including your humanity? " He asked.

\- I'm not human seconds ago from the moment you guys came up and realized That I lost humanity. " I said.

" And the deal I made with Darkseid. - I said

And he didn't remember that. " The entity said.

We ancient incubes and succubi let them forget as they approach our pheromones. " I said.

\- So it all comes down to seduction? " He asked.

\- No, not a simple seduction. " I said. – Descendants of demons of eternal pleasure.

And that's it? " I wanted to know.

Yes, i'm sorry. " I said. - Do you accept...? " He questioned.

And he looked and after a moment he said.

Yes, i'm sorry. And so looking around like that all frozen.

Then that's how it's going to be. " Said the creature.

– Know that everything has changed in a moment in time until you can't solve all this.

And time will repeat and tragedies will happen as all this doesn't pass all it's going to happen as if nothing else was a huge nightmare. " I said.

And you will return as a loop the moment you found them and nothing else they won't remember anything.

As if transported by a strange light he stopped and stranged on the satellite that was a short time ago and in the orbits of the earth.

And he saw each of the aliens as if he could not be seen he knew as if he were in his mind as if he repeated that moment thousands of times.

And more times you could have said the bell you had heard so often resounding in your mind...

He saw around Darkseid saying when the Victorian man's shape he looked towards him.

" Walk with that Batman, the sooner it starts early ends. " I said.

\- You will be helped by a forgotten divine entity and with my help you will be able to complete your mission, - Said Huang Di.

\- I'm going to turn the satellite into a light and energy weapon and use the bell that will disperse waves that would interfere and interrupt the signal. - It said

And at this time with an immense burst of light and a form of red energy as if transported to another orbits the tentacle creature burned and disappeared.

And they ended up at the other end of space and orbits the earth on the other side of the circle and containment barrier near the earth.

\- You have to tell me what and the sign of resistance. " asked Batman toward Huang Di.

\- And very simple and a signal 001010193020 - Said.

\- Lucky me Huang Di.

It's okay. "I will protect you, I will always be by your side I will be in the right memento at the very moment that will ask for my help. " Said the Chinese.

Are you going to stand by me when this is over? – asked the Chinese.

"Who knows, if I don't have to make another deal. " Dizia - If that happens and I do not fall into a temporal loop- Said

\- And yours doesn't disappear and of course. " Thought the Chinese.


	7. Chapter 7

19

Then he turned the signal on and turned left managing to tune the signal and reconnect the tower nets the bat man began to turn on the systems by connecting the feel and the floating panels he was colored with graphics.

The screen was left to the remote and camouflaged command and communication center he looked in tune at the computers waiting a few minutes when the commander himself answered his eyes widened and he said at the time.

\- That's an emergency announcement. " I said.

Are you active? " asked.

\- yes, are you really Batman? - asked

\- Do I wear the mask, i don't use it? " He said ironically.

"I need you to stay on top of an emergency plan.

How are we going to face them? - asked immediately.

\- I need you to connect your connections in a broad tune and in my coordinates, there was Huang Di behind him.

Okay, which one? " asked.

\- Tuning h19309wnt. "I said now everyone dares.

Mr. President, please. "And he said.

And several monitors and the United Nations appeared they looked in their directions and several mistuned monitors and several scattered forces around the communication room.

And they were greeted by few people and army forces Amanda Waller appeared to be accompanied by the President of the United States.

\- We're going to have to use the resistance as a diversion so we can get into the base, it would draw attention, you must put light gun that can form explosions.

And then run away the more light the better and then use the signal and satellites I'm going to reprogram and change its location...

What are we going to do next? " asked.

\- I created a virus on the satellite a program that would interfere with the signal and redirect that signal while i will invade the site it will be directed at the same time as I will send the waves and the program.

\- This will be via satellite and I'm downloading the programs at the same time as I'm sending the information and now I'm also unloading the virus.

And if he connects to the system and would use the clouds I'm directing several satellites at the same time that it would clear the sun.

\- And the mutants and human goals that are under control. " Asked Amanda Waller.

\- We're going to have to keep it scattered and busy. "He said.

– At the exact moment I unload the system and change the waves I will use all the media and unload the sound waves.

And everyone will be affected you must protect yourself with modified sound waves.

\- What I'm unloading now so everyone will be affected, but before that they will do everything to prevent when they would realize the satellite will offload a power source attached to sound waves.

And these would be being controlled they were vulnerable and I'll have a few minutes to escape before the satellites opened the widespread signal on all transport systems.

And with that falling directly at the point of origin that and at the sound source the satellites will be getting inactive for a few minutes we don't have much time.

He said, - The weather and now not more to expect if everything goes wrong I want you to prepare for the worst. " I said.

\- And now I'm going to use the satellite system connecting and connecting then and starting now our communications will be reversed in ten seconds, I'm going to use the satellite system to change the position of each satellite - Said.

\- At the moment when I create a particular resonance I will interfere with a sound and waves in particles and a certain vibration in this psychic wave deferred by a radio wave.

" He said. – I will modify the radio and the waves of cell phone and telephone and then everything will shuffle and reprogram and at that time all those who are affected.

And they will be either unconscious or confused standing still and at this time they will not be able to act. " I kept saying.

It said - Even who knows how to move safely, what it is necessary to do and put on radio waves and all this will be on the chip of a computer and a headset or a communicator.

And I will send the vibration and the chip and the reprogramming and everything will modify your brainwaves.

I'd say it. – And there will be a sonic explosion directed from radio waves and each satellite system, which you need and simply put in the ear of the infected person and with a light in their direction to paralyze to give time to simply work.

"Now I would like to speak alone with each of the prime ministers of the Eastern powers ," He said.

Is that necessary? – asked each person on their respective screens and communication rooms.

\- I ask for something very important this and life or death. " I said.

"I need to talk to each of them actually all of them together. - I said -

\- So which one. –

\- Those from China and Japan. " Said and the associates of the Eastern kingdoms. - I said

This one, it's okay. "Said a dark man.

And I will connect my particular line. "Said the brunette man in a dark suit and curly hair.

Yes, i'm sorry. "The bat man turned to the man behind him and said.

\- I'd like you to stay Huang Di and hear that to prepare.

All right, i'm going to go - said the Eastern man sitting in one of the chairs.

\- I intend to do a procedure alone only with the help of Huang Di Will face an enemy that the league has faced several times before, but this time he will be controlled by another an unknown enemy.

\- And that at no time past the league has ever faced, and without the justice league everyone will be controlled but this time I will do it alone... - He said.

\- And I, what can I do about it. " I said.

\- And each of the Eastern men especially with pulled eyes and kimono each of them.

\- Wait, I want you to understand that I have a contingency plan for everything I do even for my impending death...

I want you to understand. " He said. "I believe that all the villains and aliens who faced the league did not give due value to me considering me only a human bat dress.

And it doesn't come to me any other way all the villains I've faced have never respected me just saw Superman as an enemy. - It said

\- And just that so I formed the plans to be followed everyone has a craze to control super beings it has an incredible ability to turn heroes into sadistic villains.

And they don't see me that way I'm a bag of useless meat, but my contingency and suicidal plan, he said.

"I know that every time they control a hero's mind he becomes a sadistic blood-hungry destroyer and power they end up being destroyers kill unscrupulously.

And in case I have a hundred percent chance to believe that I'm going to have to face Superman and the whole justice league in the process I also believe I won't get out of this whole one.

And I may not die, but I can't walk anymore so every time that happens, I know I won't be a person anymore.

" He said. – And you go in there I'm sending directly to your front a suitcase in it will be a large, square tube this tube has a DNA cocktail extracted from an isolated culture of accelerated healing.

And the process at the cellular and mixed level between the various proteins mixed with isolated and altered kryptonite minerals it had formed a form of regenerative matter of sea wasp and accelerated desert lizards from an alien tissue.

And from a new god I isolated each of the proteins and cultures of each regenerative and radioactive healing gene it will be taught.

And all and completely in my body or whatever's left and everything that's left and at the time you must isolate my body... - He said.

And what should this drug act, what's it going to be like? And the president asked.

\- The Healing Cycle will begin immediately I will be enveloped by an inert state healing cocoon as i hibernate to begin the healing process.

And depending on the state of my body may take nine months to be complete.

And I don't want to be in place when they come back to you, I don't want you to know that I will also depend on your authority and depending on that I won't be able to act human.

And or as a physical person then I sin that you know my secret identity and Bruce Wayne.

"He said removing the hood.

\- And I trust that you should put someone in my place does not directly interfere with a president's decision and do not allow me to find me in the healing process and stasis.

And I ask you to be isolated, I hope you take the proper arrangements until my return and I'd like Huang Di to stay with me in an isolated location.

And I ask you not to let any member of both the league and my associates approach or discover my location before the end of my regeneration.

\- You understand that I may be unrecognizable right now that I don't want anyone near me, he said.

And looking towards you with piercing eyes.

" I ask your word as that all that sin be served

\- Okay, you have my word of trust of honor and man, especially as human and president. " I said.

\- And each of us gives our words of honor we will do everything we can to not be any obstacles. - I said

\- We will take you with the help of our champion to the underground temple in our country and so we will do everything in our power to keep your place secret and your convalescence.

And said the white kimono man and pulled eyes and gray hair. -

So be it. "Said the other man in silver kimono.

And then I turn off communication until everything is resolved. " He said.

– When all we can do is we'll call the communicator an hour later and then we communicate and you should wait in a secret location. " I said.

– And in the following coordinates for isolation and treatment. "Said the Eastern man.

"And starting now and after a few hours I will give coordinates for cleaning and find myself. " I said.

\- Everything will be in huang di's hands.

\- And so all communications strayed turned off. " Even after the attack on the enemy.

Are you ready to protect me if i have to? And he asked toward the tall man.

With my life. – said with a penetrating and passionate look.

Then you must take me to your president.

"Let's go for transport. "Said the bat man putting the hood and walking down the aisle toward the command room he looked at each button.

And monitoring each monitor and parameters relocating toward each satellite sending coordinates it turned and reorganized each satellite. " I said.

– I will connect some wires and connect and tune your powers and those of the baton directly as a conductor toward each satellite the waves will change and increase in intensity like each satellite on earth.

And it will redirect the sun and disperse the clouds so come on, you can connect this device in your ear. " He said.

And relocating wires and the league satellite itself going in front of the sun.

They headed to Huang Di's bat connecting wires and WIFI sensors.

And relocating information to the headphones in your ear and then redirecting computer information.

Come on, I need to get some guns. " I said.

They went out together and soon after and headed down the halls towards various locations.

And to the stock pile of armaments and picked up bombs and other sling wires and several armaments he put around his body and then drove down the aisle.

\- You can transport us back to these coordinates. – asked showing the monitor.

I can do it. " I said. - Hold me and close your eyes. " I said.

"I will protect you with my life.

And so they disappeared into an immense flash he embraced the man and then when they reappeared they appeared in an immense crater covered by caves and technological corridors and several living corridors.

And their light pushed away the creatures, he removed a tracking device from his belt and followed dark, thick, sticky black tentacle corridors.

And equally dark only by electronic wires around and robots paralyzed corridors of blooming lights he saw monitors and elongated and projected shadows.

\- We should get to the plant. And thus hugging the man he pressed a button the two were transparent and holding hands with a smile on his face ran following the monitor.

And in his right hand he walked around corners and narrow passages increasingly descending through winding and dark runners he smiled with satisfaction his decided look was fantastic.

And then before a central corridor arrived they were intercepted such a dark location and covered with lines of data and spectral creatures before they could move further they were intercepted.

And followed by a bang and separated was for his distaste an army and the attacker was the man of steel played separately, Batman turned on the shields and an incandescent light formed on his back warding away the creatures.

Huang Di. " He cried. And he saw the Eastern man rise.

And at the same moment and punched Superman throwing him a few feet like fire he consumed and injuring his face he was wrapped in white flames and incandescent light.

\- I knew you'd come batman. "He said upon them Brainiac and beside him a creature of the darkness of the universe said.

"I thought you wouldn't come. "He and a simple human creature who doesn't need my attention.

\- You're wrong zi ́hand

"He is an insistent insect should worry about the help he brings...

And each separated when they were away with an incandescent ball in their directions

\- I'm going to do anything to help and protect you. " I said.

And using several white flames and light throwing bombs around and pushing everyone away before he could move and fight back he said.

" Run. - I said

"I'll realize. " I said.

And while several other monsters arose around him he saw some monsters and the wonder woman herself popping up and being consumed by dark tentacles before an explosion of light behind him

Meet me later. " I said.

And running and screaming when turning on his camouflage devices and running while camouflaged his beats and when he felt chased by throwing light bombs.

And he ran and jumped through crevices and obstacles of deformed creatures covered by guasma and branches next to him was venous ivy he knew it wasn't her itself.

And running and dodging, however, could not be of better feat other than his bombs shrunk with sunlight and with a wave of modified sound.

And so it continues to run as the creature shudders it turns right then it remains straight and thus reaching the control center your virus will be ready as soon as even hearing bangs.

And there were several strong beats behind him he saw seeing one of the many times he has to fight his own children in the hallway seemed to know.

And where he jumps from the right hitting the back of the head without effecting pushes right and deflects a second blow.

Damiam, Dick, Barbara, Tim and Jason, even controlled by alien monsters they couldn't be smarter than him or so strong besides his kicks.

And even though they were coordinated jerks and flying were hard and mechanically paralysing.

In crucial moments he pushed them out of the way by playing with ropes and two light bombs flying away forming a crater hitting hard in the middle of it too strong.

And he saw the monitors and closed the sliding doors as he headed toward the monitors and screens that eternal night he turned on the satellite cameras.

Outside the site at the base of the entrance he threw his own safety parameters against the creatures themselves while he saw the resistance advancing, and he saw that several of these light bombs altered.

And changing the coordinates he saw the portal changing the coordinate needed to have more knowledge his future plan needed more coverage and his data and research he hacked into Brainiac's computer.

And transferred coordinates away and all the data copied to the cave computer and so their data was also compromised and altered, there was no time to waste.

And by typing and decoding the signatures the various enlarged screens and open the circular data and data parameters the cycles it was about to confirm.

And the receipts of sending tuning of the satellites the waves ready and when it would hit the button a bang happened ...

The door ripped from his base playing next to him forming an immense hole that formed breaking wires and pulling out screens and he gave thanks to God not damaging the processing center.

And neither did his specific button turn his face against Superman or rather what was the man of steel he did not wait for his eyes to come out flames and mutilated his elbow arm being severed gushing blood and piece on fire his cry of pain was more than expected.

He tried to swerve and when he turned his body a punch that crossed his stomach he will have to do something a strangled sigh could not die the sight of resistance crossing the spot he pressed the button and undid the defenses.

But his head was caught and punched directly on the panel he saw that the button and waiting time of when everything would work out would not prevent him from being killed he screamed while his leg.

And he was severed he squeezed amid his screams and his mutilated eye amid punches he saw time stop he saw it all end at least for him when a second cycle.

And he saw his children rising and jumping towards him joining Clark who began to devour still alive through tentacles and when it was all going to end he saw the last remnant of prominent light of the countdown...

A scream was no more than a wave of radio and sound mixed with magnetic waves they were attached to a great light a river that climbed into the skies sprawling and changing direction for each change came a cycle that sounded.

And sending back waves that opened a crater and energy ball perpetuates and melting and the light was intense and strong not strong enough to burn humans.

But it was a power source that joined the ninth altered machines to hack into the system and change its operations the message and order sent from the computer spread across all computers.

And he controlled and altered physiognomy and invaded the infected body system by freeing clean control consumed by energy and magnetic light.

They invaded the systems and changed the route of satellites by sending sunlight back to earth throughout its length he rotated by modifying the route the impact of energy and light.

And several people were energized and were also consumed and then the virus invaded the base system.

And forming a recount your systems for each line for each horde of creatures were taken by energy and nano probes impregnated the impact of light masked everyone.

And it caused an explosive count releasing a makeover and an reverse portal sucking alien material separating foreign machine for humans the nano robots cleaned and reprogrammed.

And Brainiac's system and forcing him to stop and redirect everything by creating interdimensional portal light energy balls sucking up what was not DNA.

And not knowing for sure whether they were humanoids or coming from the earth and whether they were prominent of the earth or even similar.

And the wave sucked into anything that wasn't remotely human and had non-human waves.

And so they looked around him and rebuilt his physiognomies...

In the case of the bat man the cycle resumed in the middle and he was deflecting tentacles...

To the pendulum of the red site the rivers of blood shone like wrapped in an immense ruby, which resonated and so he intensified his glow so intense and red with blood.

And his intense blood and he shone, and shone his glow ing as fire and blood and the pendulum shone and shone amid a spectral glow and again everything vibrated the vibration of a pendulum watch, which resonated and resonated.

The weeks of struggle that followed between the captives the slaves and the new soldiers those who have not yet been taken from control the ship was in the dark part of the light.

And the weapons that were directed toward the darkness that projected away from his friends and his thoughts and his guilt he remembered trucidar and devour parts and Batman.

And the center of resistance in the United Nations and his heartbreak feeling the taste of blood and flesh in his mouth and dismember the bat man...

The bell rang and rang buzzing amid a vibration and the pendulums vibrated and at that time he moaned and in every situation in the midst of that race.

And Brainiac listened to the growls in the middle of the ship and his plans briefmoments.

And that you saw through the eyes of the Batman steel man would no longer be a problem and so your control and invasion plans would be working.

And nothing would prevent him from returning to invade the earth amid darkness and so would neutralize the sun again.

And so in the isolated laboratory in Fukushima and the isolated center, the cables and screens were seen monitoring their progress.

And so he hit as if he were buzzing and so in the midst of a vibration that broke the walls and resonated for the entire universe and so he battled and vibrating united to psychic sounds and waves.

And the radio waves and so it broke like it was a glass wall and cracked and when it cracked broke in an instant in time when everything stopped the red sun appeared.

And the waters stopped the flames froze the waves stopped and the animals fell asleep like in an eternal sleep and time stopped freezing in time.

And a whisper of a crow behind him came the bat mask and floating covers around as if he opened a portal and everything broke and the glasses squeaked and the mirrors broke.

And the sound of pendulums and watches resonated so strongly followed by each other and so deep that everything broke in an instant everything collapsed like mirrors that broke one after each other the fragile reality rui.

And if he remade deafening noise and the pendulum gave his last chimes and in an instant in time when everything changed...

And at that moment in time when the aliens escaped and when everyone was controlled and the world stopped and everything collapsed... when in an instant in time when everything changed...

And people stopped and stopped had no movement that in an instant when everything changed in the midst of a cocoon and in this cocoon like veins that spread and a heart like it would pump.

And when pumping it and growing skin muscles like at a dizzying speed as I sew wrapped in light and red flames and their bodies stretched and reborn wrapped in red light.

And they were like incandescent flames and skin muscles and blood wrapped in a membrane that regenerated and grew and emerged from arms and legs and muscles and organs and various hair so that it grew rapidly and faster reborn reborn

He looked into his eyes he screamed when he vibrated the staff that at that moment of the time he stood in his hands and at that moment he regained his memory and at that time his body regenerated.

And his hair grew long and black grew up to his long, smooth hips and a red wick and so he woke up and the bell rang and at that time time stopped and the loop started all over again...

As if it kicked as if vibrating and vibrating and the magnetic field it stopped and everything changed the glasses of the sangrias and the moment in an instant everything changed...

Right now in time...

Right now... Batman. –

I heard Darkseid's call.

– Those who even get out of control still have a nano probe inside them implanted by Brainiac.

And they will be controlled again and at that time approaching the satellite or closer to a probe will be controlled again.

Huang Di. " He cried.

And he saw the Eastern man rise from where he is and run towards him at the same instant and so he saw the same instant the same event that would lead him to regenerate.

And that same moment he looked toward the eastern man he hugged him sticky and full of guama in his body a kind of oil that covered his body.

And the newly rebuilt and so he called one of the scientists and doctors who watched on the other side of the room.

In the meantime...

And so he distanced himself and in the midst of it on monitors and the small camera he implanted in Superman's back of the head at a time when he was caught, saw all the heroes heading toward the United Nations.

And so heading to the Fukushima fortress he ignored the calls and hears a new invasion, but this time openly facing each of the heroes called in his communicator.

And he knew that in brief moments he was seen fighting alongside an unknown warrior he ignored the calls of his associated children.

The alien beings were trying to invade again they trying in every way they managed to circumvent the security system and so they invaded.

And with machines with living tentacles they attacked around him and entered the Earth's atmosphere again...

And there were several beings being pressed and he threw traps and stuck in pipes around straying from other tentacles around.

Screams along the descent falling people and others running and bruised being kidnapped caught from their separate families, by the machine land that one day forms white Martians.

And there were people being collected as samples and being taken by ships and small waves of electricity converted into soldiers and slaves along the site.

And there were several people being altered and with various machines and tentacles inserted into their heads and so they were being brainwashed.

The cities being destroyed and while others were collected and soon everything around were converted into various forms being consumed by tentacles that sank on earth.

And these who consumed and began to destroy and consume everyone by merging in the same alien form...

He had studied the plants of Brainiac's ship the last time he invaded the ship.

The countless times he had saved his teammates.

He used his new experimental ship with Martian technology stolen this technology he confiscated by helping clean up the first invasion and Krypton technology that also stole and copied files from the fortress of solitude.

And also several ways to invade unnoticed he camouflaged his beats with his new Batman outfit a perfect blend of Kevlar lead kryptonite for his heartbreak and a mineral he had found on the island of the Amazons.

It was an outfit created at his request by Hephaphus that he asked diana united with the perfect symbiosis of Wayne Tec's technology.

A red outfit that camouflaged and also interfered with signs passing straight like an invisible outfit, and hid their vital signs.

He put it across the earth next to a certain Martian he then knocked him out and simply left him in suspended animation.

He had a magical and undetectable transport capability, so he infiltrated by scrambling the circuits around the site.

He looked towards the site his tablet looked with every form of armor and so malleable and final he didn't need much of an undetectable form, but that he peed in protection after all it was just for infiltration and that didn't include defenses...

He discovered a way to interfere in the waves of ways to direct Brainiac's information and then he went toward the processor by entering and diverting from alleys and narrow passages by climbing through pipes and small oxygenation vents.

He knew he'd use it so he wouldn't kill his prisoners.

By small alleys and diverting from passers-by and tentacles and robots he passed several aliens, and with the chips shutting down and barring the sending of information, he was approaching the central computer

He would know he should act fast enough to shuffle and fry brainiac circuits to lose control of his ship and nano machines and sings it went toward the processor at the bottom of the ship.

And so he didn't turn off his camouflage, but he knew that by unloading his virus and the small program that would interfere and shuffle the circuits via Wifi he unloaded he would have minutes before he was noticed and released his allies...

\- I know you're here, Batman. " Brainiac said.

\- Your plan failed bat man, I won't let you interfere with my plans, I'm going to conquer this planet, and with it I'm going to destroy any chance. - It said

\- You won't be here anymore I'm going to convert into one of my soldiers as soon as I'm not going to let you finish this. " I said.

"I don't think you can get that far as that. - Brainiac said

And when he swerved a lot of android came after him.

And the mechanical claw-shaped hand went down minutes before and ripped the computer out of his support and so he destroyed it and throwing him seconds before he fled to others debuted.

\- I doubt he can, even if he can control me if he thinks so, so why did you let me get this far.

And he asked the bat man.

\- I didn't see anything more than a naughty insect that's bothering me. " I said.

"Everything you do doesn't interfere with anything in my plans. "He said with his gaze.

Interesting, interesting. " Brainiac said.

And while Batman distilled the pheromones without him realizing it.

\- I don't want to kill you, Batman. " Brainiac said.

And Bruce realized that he was suffering the effects of pheromones...

\- You ran out of your direct system. " Batman said.

\- I'm my own direct system and my own brain. " I said.

\- You don't think I'm ready for you, Batman.

"And I don't think you need to think anymore, not willingly. - I said

"And so I don't think the same. " Batman said.

And straying and completely unloading the data without Brainiac realizing it.

Ally with us. " Said the voice of the other alien.

And he looked like a black-colored humanoid creature with several dark tentacles that controlled everything around.

He pulled one of his bombs trying to throw a claw pulled her out of his hands and he was subdued and dominated.

And seeing several screens and countless conductors he was feeling pain and his mind being invaded.

He tried to get rid of it, and so jump and run away...

Don't fight Batman. "I said, "And let me find out your secrets. " He said.

And while he tried to pull his hands and try to cut the cables and several times being trapped by magnetic currents,

He heard a Noise Brainiac snoffed and turned toward him amid his struggle, he struggled trying to loosen up when with one of his bombs.

And he got loose and threw the machines away, he looked toward the alien and said,

\- You didn't make me such an easy slave. " I said.

And before he let go again he was arrested and so stuck to the top and directed to a tube and so he moaned and kicked losing the chance to catch again so he started running away.

And while he was chased by tentacles by jumping the tentacles and when he heard an increasingly loud noise and when he activated the device ending breaking into the systems.

\- You and a little worm, not and even Batman, diverting my attention and the worst of it dying at my feet. " He said.

And as you start to discover your secrets, breaking into your mind with the tubes.

You... Right... And very interesting. " He said.

And the creature whose brain sent waves and everything moved around.

\- And...- He stopped and watched and continued.

\- And you're not like a worm I thought. " He said.

And it's not a simple human could. " He said.

And just come here without a way back, at the risk of dying by my hands. " He said.

"Courage. " I said.

\- It wouldn't do any good to have you with me if you're going to die in minutes. " He said.

\- So I'm going to finish the service that nature started isn't even, and while you could die. " He said.

We could negotiate. " I said.

\- And I'm going to show you what's going on the earth and your league allies while. " He said.

"While you don't have to die by my hands. " He said.

"And maybe we can find something we could do... - Batman said.

Together. " I said.

\- It would be something to change your situation.

When he called and looked at the screens behind him showing the situation and live videos of the earth and his cells...

He heard the radio and satellite wave satellite systems, invade the systems by shuffling everything around several cables toward falling to the ground.

And that's when they heard several alarms and several times when he was caught up and then a thunderous alarm and so he looked and said.

What about this? " Asked Brainiac, when he would open his screens and then he could not then his ship shook and the barriers and creaking around and everything began to tremble.

And around the earth shape undone the destroyed saddles and before he saw the signal and the cameras turned off he saw that the cameras and saddles were static stops and could not be just that it could not be...

Alert, alert, alert, self-destruct system activated, pumps projected in 20... 19...

YOU SHIT. - Roared Brainiac.

A loop on his system shuffled his computers he was tricked by a simple human.

\- The justice league escaped... - Batman said.

" While you cared about me I managed to hack into your central data and release everyone

\- I'm the human worm that destroyed his plans and let go of the... – And he choked being squeezed by several robotic tentacles.

\- You lost Brainiac...

His words were just unfinished words.

And so they invaded three times amid his recovery and so he saw that they were all enslaved and Bruce after he recovered it was too late he was again being wrapped in tentacles...

They did physical and blood tests evaluating his body and his movements and even his body to all he was dead or in worse condition.

And this one that has already been seen would not be considered an obstacle and at that time it would be ignored, but nothing but any evidence.

And so he saw the invasion of his associates united with a resistance that was controlled by Amanda Waller who now put himself ahead of the battle his plans and the worst of anything they went directly at the entrance to the black vortex.

And at the center of the dark smoke explosion that covered the sky around him invading the site and thus an explosion of black creatures and tentacles leaping toward the face of several resistance heroes.

And among them trying to as Superman incinerate with his heat vision and at that time they again some were controlled trapping as symbiosis on their backs and gelatinous black faces.

And again Superman was caught and also others were consumed by these creatures and soon again the place was consumed by black nevoas...

And so Bruce began to trace his plan and at that time was presented with a new armor and went directly toward the other side of the light the dark and sinister part

And so he removed from his belt a device that looked like a headset and so he put it in his ear and soon all that would be the same.

And he should change something he looked toward the two men who flew like a sonic wave each in his direction...

And there was that humanoid creature with the face similar to that of a long octopus bulbous tentacles in front of its long mouth and that moved when talking.

And when he opened his mouth to speak, they were white, pointed teeth that were thin...

And his slender body and that were black long hands and he was like smooth and sticky as oil and was taller than Brainiac and he had tentacles on his back...

And as far as Brainiac he could move and speak with mind and shone and pulse his head as he moved the objects and tentacles...

And they both came together amid the fact that they captured him there and now...

\- I'm going to do anything to help and protect you. " He said, using several white flames and light throwing bombs around and pushing everyone away before he could move and fight back he said. " Run. " I said , I will realize.

But Batman knew it would be late they irai return and it would be a low war so he caught Huang Di took his hand and took him with him and briefly he looked towards him and pulled with him.

You must come with me. " I said.

And while several other monsters arose around him he saw some monsters and the wonder woman herself popping up and being consumed by dark tentacles before an explosion of light behind him

See you later Brainiac. - He said running and screaming when turning on his camouflage devices and running while camouflaged his heartbeat and when he felt being chased by throwing light bombs.

And he ran and jumped through cracks and obstacles of deformed creatures covered by guase and branches next to him was poison ivy he knew it wasn't her itself.

And but it couldn't be of any better feat of their shrunken bombs of sunshine and with a modified sound wave.

And so it continues to run as the creature shudders it turns right then it remains straight and thus reaching the control center your virus will be ready as soon as even hearing bangs.

And they came with several strong beats behind him he saw seeing one of the many times he has to fight his own children in the hallway.

And they seemed to know where he jumps from the right by striking in the back of the head without effect pushing right and deflecting a second blow.

He took the hands of Huang Di as they swerved into a dark niche diverting from the monsters he looked in his directions and heard the Breath of the Chinese.

\- Why didn't you let me stand up to Superman, don't you think I'm a match for him? - asked

Leave your testosterone for later. - It said


	8. Chapter 8

19

\- I am fully aware of their abilities I believe a lot in them, in fact I want you to come with me and be my bodyguard. - said

Damiam Dick, Barbara, Tim and Jason, Cassandra and Stephanie even controlled by alien monsters they couldn't be smarter than him not so strong besides their kicks.

And even though they were coordinated jerks and flying were hard and mechanically paralysing.

But this time he knew what would happen he knew his movements they didn't learn from their mistakes because they had no idea and awareness where to err.

They avoided him in a different path he had an idea where he should go and what he should do.

In crucial moments he strayed from the path with Huang Di's powers of light he pushed them out of the way by throwing ropes and two light bombs flying away forming a crater.

And hitting hard in the middle of it too strong he saw the monitors and closing the sliding doors as he headed toward the monitors and screens that eternal night he turned on the satellite cameras.

Huang Di just followed him without realizing that he had already gone through so he knew that everything should be for a moment he had an idea and knew where to go

He avoided all the guards and saw that on his previous visit climbing through a ventilation tube and avoiding everyone on his previous visit he had idea his plans were ideas and right and looked toward the table...

Off-site at the base of the entrance he threw his own safety parameters against the creatures themselves who were attacked by their defense systems.

Andand as far as he saw the resistance advancing,and he saw that several of these altered light pumps changing the coordinates he saw the portal changing the coordinate.

And didn't seem to needto get more knowledge his future plan needed more coverage and his data and research he hacked into Brainiac's computer he had these plans in his head and Huang was with him now.

And transferred coordinates away and all the data copied to the cave computer and so their data was also compromised and changed, there was no time to wastetyping.

And while it was decoding the signatures the various enlarged screens and opened the circular data and data parameters the cycles it was about to confirm the shipping receipts.

And tuning the satellites ready and when it would hit the button a bang happened, but he was now prepared and protected

The door ripped from his base playing next to him forming an immense hole that formed breaking wires and ripping screens and he gave thanks toGod.

And he wouldn't damage the processing center or his specific button, he turned his face against Superman or rather what was the man of steel

He did not wait his eyes come out flames, but where he should be mutilated where there would be his elbow arm being severed gushing blood and burning piece his cry of pain was more thanexpected, but it did not happen.

He was protected by Huang Di he put himself forward and thus absorbed the energy he gave up from his eyes and if the in combat movement and fought Superman.

And their fastest and most powerful punches by striking successive blow one after each other and so they give themselves time

And it was enough to shuffle and convert data and the viruses came into action he knew where to go and knew it would be faster this time...

And then everything changed he knew he should win and didn'tdie, but something happened he realized that the memory was quantitative and the procedure also he shouldn't be there when everything fell apart and shouldn't be in place.

Where everything should happen then he saw the data being unloaded and a buzz and an resonance released into waves and everythingvibrated.

And Superman fell to his knees the instant after the emergence of his children he took the hand of Huang Di when he knew where he should be.

And so he saw each fall to his knees and win and scream like a black liquid dripping from his eyes mouths and nose, and screaming in pain the shadows being consumed and obliterated.

And he knew that at that moment a wave of light projected like a whirlwind and a golden and obliterating where and an immense gust going towards the sky and spreading around.

And it was like an immense mushroom-shaped explosion, and so he would sweep everything he looked toward everything and took huang di's hands and so kissed his lips and whispered in his ear.

And so he was cornered and surrounded and so with a light bomb he threw toward everyone opening a crater that connected the main entrance. " and so wrapped in light they jumped and Huang Di flew in his arms and took him towards the center

When he heard the growl of this being attached to Brainiac he knew that the alien would not unite willingly he intended to collect and decrease in invasion and nothing more.

And this device attacked the circuits directly from Brainiac's ship and neutralized his data and thus paralyzing the information and so he strayed Brainiac fell with a paralyzed rock to the ground.

You don't escape... Your damn asshole...- And he heard the alien say.

But at that time he pressed a button of his feel connected to all satellites were changing direction directing and activating the waves that like an immense electric current and an intense solar explosion causedva.

And as he hit the Sun with bombs and directing his mirrors toward the ship, he walked around consuming and wrapped in light and at that time he moaned and Huang Di covered him with his cape and intense rain of blood.

And this one that covered the skies all over the planet, and his body protecting from the light that consumed the place wrapped up in an electric current.

And that walked through the site, destroying all the control devices and at that time everyone fell to the ground and the light was going on to everyone and even Brainiac now paralyzed and at that time he letting go of control he went towards Batman.

And so there were other explosions around him saw that all the barriers around the sun were destroyed and at that time every screen every connected ship was also destroyed and now he did not wait around the mother ship...

And triggering the defense systems all froze around and stopping like that triggering a total stop floating around and all the frozen beings that even momentarily.

\- YOU HAD NOT ESCAPED ME LITTLE MAN... - And he growled.

And the alien who, trying to move wrapped in light, he transported himself and so the creatures fled toward another ship to OU...

And so they headed toward the monitor room and directed the ship toward the ground with the shields to the fullest.

I got him. – Growled and there were several tentacles trying to catch him in the middle of his escape and attempts to shuffle Brainiac's system.

" He said. "But I didn't know you Batman was such an insistent insect nor would Batman come. " Hesaid.

And upon them Brainiac and beside him he looked floating with a mat and beside him a creature from the darkness of the universe said.

"I thought hewould come sooner or later.

"He is not a simple human. -He said.

"And he's not a creature he's... - He said.

\- And he needs our attention more than the other heroes.- It said

\- You're wrong Zi'haand.

"He is not an insect. - Hesaid stroking.

"He's very insistent and you should worry about the help he brings...

– Each of them separated when they were away with an incandescent ball in their directions

\- He doesn't seem nowhere near an insect. "Zi ́haandsaid.

"But I at least Could Force You to Tell the Truth. " he said.

" And you never to interfere with my plans again.

And he looked toward the alien without fear and when arriving millimeters his own virus had shuffled into the ship's communication system and falling to the ground he fell along with him.

And so sprammed to the ground his blood dripping and seeing that Brainiac approached with strides and prepared to do something with him by taking his head and lifting him up and lifting him up and said.

\- Before I run away from this location I'm going to take you away to play with you Batman for a while, there's nothing left to go on your rescue...

And we can capture him and I could read his mind. " Said the creature...

\- Think about it, we can do something. " Proposed Batman.

And so they did so they ran after them and the tentacular being flew his search moving the ship...

And arresting everyone there again...

And looking stuck between tentacles being nothing more than a head attached to wires he asked...

-Go to kill?

While he was about to have his body dismembered...

Yes, i'm sorry. " Said the dark alien.

And thinking better said when stroking your body.

– Unless we make a deal. " I said.

And he began to detach his pheromones.

And he himself felt the aromas of musk, roses, cherry honey, and hibiscus.

\- So there's no problem telling me your weakness and how to defeat you. " I'dask.

And he felt tentacles approaching wrapping around his body.

Why would I do that? And the alien asked.

Think about it. " He said. Who would I tell you about?

And what would you like to do to me? " Batman asked.

You just have to ask. " he said.

\- You could use me to find out what it's like.

And he approached that being like one by each of them and being hung...

One of them had a hand on his face like a caricia and the other a tentacle...

\- You could show us the taste of voluptuousness and pleasure. " he said.

We're going to make you comfortable. " Brainiac said.

\- And you leave the land alone. "He asked with his pheromones.

\- And rebuild everything and go away. " he said.

\- All in the name of science. " Said Brainiac...

It's true, isn't it? Then he sat in the air watching him.

And tell me your secrets. " he said.

\- See and so presented itself.

\- I call myself Zi ́haand Hishaji.

And I'm the one who's going to get inside you. " I said.

\- Hishaji. - Brainiac said.

\- If we're the first. " Asked Brainiac.

"I'll see too.

And a tentacle in your head...

He was caught by the tentacles and raised above the ground stuck by vibration and so he had a helmet inserted into his head with chips and so he heard amid debate and fighting.

Yes, i'm sorry. " They said.

\- It's no use fighting, unlike the others they were in an easy way i don't think you're going to be hard, a simple human who came to my ship willingly.

And as soon as we're done with you, you'll never wish for another being inside you again. " Said Hishaji.

I'm going to be one of your soldiers. " Asked Batman testing the ground.

Soldiers. " he said.

No, no, no, no, no, no I said the other one.

" Mate. " They said.

He had a rope with tentacles trapping high.

Let's have some fun, Batman. " Brainiac said.

And robotic tentacles were wrapped as pointed and final probes winding around his body and squeezing willingly around him

And toward passing by scraping through his chest

And he was stroking him and squeezing his nipples.

And he heard the noise of clothes being removed and when there was a tentacle around his eyes...

And not before you form needles and drill some holes in it and some blood dripping your own laugh...

And he knew the pheromones were acting and he found that they worked on it.

And then he had a tentacle with a probe around his body testing his hole and around every part of his body.

And he saw having his body stretched not enough to hurt and some tentacles were taking off his clothes leaving him naked only with his boots and cape.

And leaving circular marks around his body and blood trickled from some perforations...

And they squeezed the right place and he moaned and screamed being probed his hole then a thick, bulbous tentacle and another around his pumped penis.

And they were wrapped him by circuits that were trapped in his body and on top when he was happy to know that his sacrifice was not in vain...

At that time when the tentacle as a robotic claw would find itself around his head and curl around his body...

And he asked while that bulbar tentacle was probing his hole...

According to humans. "Hishajisaid. - We must prepare with lubricant.

And please. " he said.

While he radiated the pheromones toward both of them.

"Your weaknesses. He asked.

\- Blood a large solar explosion along with sonic waves that would be grade 15 enough to destroy everything and prevent me from being for about a thousand years. " I said.

" I need to defeat a huge discharge of solar energy, and that causes the explosion of a thousand are. " I said.

"Very intense, and so he said.

And the same as its rust in iron. " Isaid.

And he approached him and spoke raising his body above near his mouth.

\- My secret breed pheromones and lubricants suitable for mating. " He said.

" And my lubricating comes out of two different places. " He said.

Can you imagine where most of our natural lubricant comes from, Batman?

And he panted and tried to imagine, but he said.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He said.

\- Our canine prey that stays in our mouth secretelubricant and along with our tentacles from our mouth. " He said.

" We have graced by three sexual organs. " I said.

\- It's two centimeters. " He said.

" One that would be what you humans call a tongue, which is 10 centimeters. " He said.

"But ours is longer. " He said.

"They're long for that. " I said.

"And what you call a soft palate. " He said.

And then it's two tentacles on our soft palate. " He said. Twelve centimeters.

" And finally two in our body. " He said it's in the middle of our legs is 22 centimeters. " I said.

And I'm going to prepare you. " Said the alien.

And then we're going to take turns. " Brainiac said.

"My robotic tentacles have lubricant too. " I said.

And you're going to like what we're going to do to you. " Brainiac said.

And he had his legs stretched and open and turned up he surrounded his own fingers around that virgin hole and began to probe and see what it was like to the redsand the ringing of his fingers around him...

And Brainiac approached and licked it...

And he panted in anticipation and at that time he felt a tentacle squirting toward his hole and inserting it as a probing attempt.

And he panted a scream and just a bulbous head and withdrawing and Brainiac putting his finger and withdrawing...

\- I want to see you sucking him Hishaji.

Do the honors. " Brainiac said.

\- With pleasure... - Said Zi ́haand.

And he approached him holding his little scratches and moving further down toward his face and opening his mouth full of pointed teeth and sticking the tentacles.

And these who were many facing his mouth and there was a tongue in their midst and he panted there were many small tentacles around his mouth...

And they began to break through his hole of small and a few inches until he sucked and those teeth sucking and breaking his hole and inserting inside it with wet noises were bulbous if they writhed inside it by inserting little by little...

They were slippery wet and with smooth and strange suction cups coming inside it by gasping and feeling smooth and soft viscous liquid coming into it writhing.

And every time they entered him centimeterby centimeter and he began to grind and moan...

And a cry for every time they came in, and inserting themselves into him those hands separating his legs and some tentacles separating and opening his hole with scissor movements spreading inside him.

They were vibrating and writhing as if pumping inside it and the alien sucked and licked writhing inside it, and Brainiac approaching and surrounding his finger around his hole.

And he was lowered and his legs open to air held by the tentacles, his legs caught and held by Brainiac's robotic tentacles and he saw that his feathers were stretched up in V and his legs stretched up.

Brainiac stroked her ass amid his screams and groaned those flat tentacles with suction cups and bulbs squeezing each other.

And he felt inside himself around his inner walls writhing, vibrating and pulsating and squirting more hot liquid inside him by pulsating inside.

And pumping in and out in and out with more speed between his groans and screams until he felt to offer and moan and swell.

And he was driven from above down and pulled and pushed up and down and that had tentacles rising from Hishaji'smouth.

And wrapping around his penis pumping him at the growing speed at which he begins to stock pile inside it

It didn't burn and it didn't hurt, but they were hotter than normal ejaculation, and they hurt and bothered inside it and had penetration pain...

And he ate him biting sucking and making wet, obscene suction noises and that trickled like he sucked and squirted inside it and dripping and dripping from it like an obscene hose.

And amid his screams and really started hitting inside him like sticking inside him and starting to hit a spot inside him that he didn't know existed...

It was still strange and bothered still hurt a little and would inserted within him that larger tentacle joining others and it with tentacles, there was something strange.

And he felt something like tweezers or stinger trapped inside him pressing something a bundle of nerves that made him scream and offer...

And he saw his face so close to his crotch what was totally inside him pushing and pulling up below.

And he was eating him and biting and sucking willingly making noises that he didn't know he could make him scream louder and louder.

And they were pretty shrill and it put pressure on something inside him that made him scream at every staple inside him.

And his hard penis like a rock had tentacles curled around his penis pumping up and down and tight around his testicles.

And it was strange uncomfortable and bothered, but he began to like it more and more there was soon there his first eminent orgasm that he moaned and screamed going faster and faster inside him him willingly.

And the stockings of those soft organs and he squeezing around the tentacles and these that writhed inside him would inserted and vibrating and making him scream and he felt mocking like a hose while he screamed

And before the next orgasm he felt another bulbous tentacle coming into it joining the others was longer and going in and out and driving his face more distancing from his hole.

And propelling in and out pulling closer to his face his penis was hard pumped non-stop, and had not lowered and neither died and he had an orgasm and not so he stopped stocking.

And he gasped groans and screamed madly with faster and deeper impulses when he was being eaten and there was a larger tentacle coming in and pulsating inside him that popped him with will and speed.

And he gasped and knew that it wasn't just lubricating and ejaculating something sticky, wet and warm and nowhere was as thick as he imagined it would be a real penis were secondary and tertiary sexual organs.

And nothing as he imagined they would be were uncomfortable, yes, but it was good inside it, and since there were many tentacles pumped inside him and beating him and he enjoyed again and feeling squeeze again around he felt poking at him trapped as a stinger.

And he screamed madly pushing pulling and there was another tentacle stretching pumping him gasping and felt dripping from inside him the smell of alien mating.

And he squirting again after one last orgasms, and so he felt stretching away from his hole were two thick and long tentacles trapped in his mouth and navy blue with writhing suction cups.

And they were pulsating inside him, and he walked away about ten centimeters while there was a tentacle holding his penis and there were small smaller tentacles still inside him pulsating and he gasped and until he stopped pumping and pulsating inside it.

And he was stroking his little scratches his penis was already hard still at half mast with a semen thread on his tip that to his shame had cumed in the alien's head, and it inside him was wet.

It seemed to arrest and swell inside it still gave a pain tip that writhing as two snakes inside it.

And he saw the semen or lubricant was white and sticky in color.

And he pulled and made him scream feeling it pull and squirming and really coming out was a stinger right on the tip just above the crack that expelled lubricant and semen inside it with a viscous liquid wire.

And he panted and slapped his little scratches the robotic tentacles went down more.

\- You're a hot virgin. " He said.

\- And with every blow inside you, I felt wonderful. " he said.

And he to his face stand at the level of those tentacles on his face and he did as his going to kiss him by pulling his face and sticking those tentacles likes inside his mouth him.

And his screams were accompanied by more blows hitting his prostate willingly inside him reaching without stopping speed and constant attack without stopping inside him.

\- It's so hot and tight. " Zi'haandsaid.

And he was smaller than a normal penis, but he was still moist and sticky he felt as if he was being anesthetized and his mouth felt bulbous and a sweet and stinging taste.

And at the same time a mixture of chocolate and pepper sucking by sticking the tentacles in his mouth sucking and biting.

And he shoved the tentacles in his mouth and sticking almost in his throat he was his mouth and went down his neck curling around his neck and sucking him one part while the other inside his mouth

And after a few minutes of sucking and kissing he let him go...

Was it good? " He questioned him.

And Batman took a few seconds to answer for the shortness of breath and he felt semen on his lips and mouth and it was quite the taste was different from human semen, he knew he was bitter and musky.

It was. " I said. "I've never felt anything like this...

And it's my turn. " Said Brainiac...

And he lowered his pants and a tentacle approached him squirting further toward that erect penis between his pants and he saw prominent green veins and was wide much larger than any tentacle.

And this penis was different, he was surrounded by something like two tentacles forming a fork around the penis as if intertwined like a thick braid and there was a stinger at the middle end and he panted and seeing that penis.

And this penis was far-in-go and long green larger than his own by about 18 centimeters and he holding on to the inside of his cochas positioning himself and even though he was stretched yet being a little open.

For his finding it was much less than that penis though little stretched was much smaller than Brainiac's penis and his heavy testicles trapped that thick penis and dripping semen...

Please, please, please. "He asked. "Slow down.

No problem. " Brainiac said.

"I don't want to hurt you. " I said.

And he with his legs stretched next to him and up he saw his head first looking down centimeter by inch he saw coming in and squeezing around him there was a certain difficulty.

And its walls had a certain resistance to break through the inner walls and that tightened around that penis that would slowly enter it.

And he was rewarded with a cry of pain for every inch inside him.

And until he was totally inside him, and dropping his little balls with robotic tentacles holding his legs open, and he inserted fully in and hit his testicles in his ass, was buried up to the stalk, and he let go of his Batman arms.

\- I feel so good about you squeezing my dick. " Brainiac said.

Bruce then holding on Brainiac's shoulders to hold on to anything was sore was stretched to the limit where he hone and he touched his face on the fold of his neck and hugging his neck panting and moaning...

And Brainiac holding on to his hips he kissed his neck and felt that hot cave squeeze around his penis was very wet and lubricated around his penis...

He was buried deeply dento of him feeling to squeeze his around him...

And he then let loose with his forehead on his forehead looking down and he panted and told the human.

I'm going to move. " I said.

And then he saw himself pulling off just his head in front of that hole and starting one enters and slowly comes out all his length in and out totally faster and faster and being rewarded for his screams and groans and a slow fuck of inand out.

And he thought inthe inchino was a little bothered, but pressed his prostate and made him scream for pleasure...

What the other is? " He tried to say in the midst of the blows that made him squirm...

And he realized that it looked like Zi'haand's tentacles he held himself in his prostate there was something else a greenish thread that stood inside him when he saw his penis go out writhing getting stuck and while that penis came in and gradually didn't come all out of it.

And there was the noise of wet suction seemed to soak something other than semen and he had doubts, but he thought it was... Eggs?

And with the process of going and going around and pulsating as he felt something bursting like flakes stuck and doing something else trickle around something filling it while he came in and out with speed.

Something bursting like bubbles and dripping something more from inside it and that penis sticking and that stinger trapped inside it and something coming in were eggs even if they were tiny and around the penis that dug into it...

\- It's so hot and soft. " Brainiac said with every blow inside him.

And he would beat him more and more willingly and he felt what would be tiny soft eggs and dripping around him among the stockings of that wide penis.

And holding on to his hips and he was sore and stuck inside him until in the midst of those stockings inside him reached a point where he made him writhe and moan and scream and that stinger trapping inside him.

And he saw that greenish, thin thread that got stuck like a long scorpion stinger when his penis came out entirely from inside him and then totally entering him.

Isn't this right here, Batman? " Brainiac said.

Yes, i'm sorry. "And he panted and screaming...

And he hit nonstop at that very point that made him lose his reason and senses for seconds and while Brainiac kept coming in and out beating.

And continuing to invest inside it and hitting inside it making noises of a mixture of wet suction and something crispy bursting inside it like gelatinous eggs.

And beating at that very point where he made him see stars and moan screaming.

And with those eggs making him feel so good he honed and screamed and feeling it inside him

And he started hitting that point where he made him scream more and more madly following his screams and groans.

And he beat his skin-skind slaps faster and faster to reach that point where he made him scream madly...

And he fucked him with more speed and waves of electricity roamed his body through every pore and his life was taken over by explosions of constellation stars came and went and through his screams.

Do you like it? " I asked Brainiac.

And he lost his conscience for seconds amid successive blows that reached his prostate mercilessly with ferocity and precision, never failing and always hitting that point.

And he felt a maddening mixture of pain and discomfort pleasure and it was something strange and he screamed at every stockinside him.

A lot. " He offered.

And upon returning and still moved in and out of it hitting his testicles in his ass...

And these blows that made him scream and still not stopping amid his cries and his consciousness that returned and was still fucked.

And he came enjoying squeezing around Brainiac while he felt the semen warm minutes later while he also hit inside him non-stop and speeding...

And he made fun of those attacks inside him...

And then the semen overflowing through the sides and amid the fact that Brainiac comes out of it dripping and dripping and something making noise of gelatinous balls dripping along.

And soon being replaced by Zi ́haand who was as big as Brainiac who at that moment felt small tentacles around his penis and testicles and tangled himself in it.

And if they were inserted into it with a stinger who held inside him, and he felt the semen mixed the sticky lubricant and entered with the same difficulty as Brainiac who beat his tentacles in his ass...

And faster and faster inside him holding in his prostate those right blows and those penises with tentacles that writhed vibrated and pulsed with suction cups and he felt a mixture of pain and pleasure...

And he fucks him with speed feeling the going and constant the attacks inside him and those tentacles beating writhing coming and going out together with that hard penis.

And hitting him non-stop being rewarded with his cries and writhing offerings curling inside him by pulsating and scissoring inside him stretching and him willingly.

And he made fun of his writhing penis being pumped at the same time as he fucked him at the same speed.

And he felt not only his enjoyment, but Zi'haand's who with his tentacle lips shoved on his lips and entered his mouth amid the movements inside and outside him.

And he enjoyed copiously and while he fucked and moaned and feeling the penis and tentacles pulsating and vibrating inside him reaching his anus.

And he felt something else inside his that same stinger trapped in him while they had a bad time sticking and taking it off.

And he felt something similar if not equal crispy breaking eggs sticking and entering from inside it by fucking him hard...

And a part though not completely removing since it shoved and beat it non-stop in his hole hit her mercilessly and non-stop directly into his prostate.

And he made fun of the same time as the alien who milked inside him until he softened by pulsating inside him and he felt something not big, but filling him with something other than semen.

And he milked himself, he held him to keep him still and stopped and while he continued to hit him with something trapping him and he filling him up.

And he felt uncomfortable was good, but it was strange his belly abducted with his seeds and while he fucked him and filled him with semen and something else.

And after a while he felt a tug still in the last remnants of his last orgasm and he withdrew receiving his scream, and there was really a stinger.

And what was strange was that there was a kind of long, red tentacle with a stinger and thin, coming out of the hole that would be the urethra of the tip of the alien's penis and coming out of his hole after the last tug with a semen thread from the tip...

And he saw that thing that came out after two more minutes when he removed the tip of his penis from inside him and right after his penis came out of him right after emptying himself in his hole there was a long stinger and as if it were the tip of a scorpion stinger...

And it would be ten inches after the penis and contracting and returning to normal size and inserting themselves into the alien urethra crack.

And he felt the semen thread connected at that end while retracting inside the alien's penis and dripping like a stream inside him dripping like a chain toward the ground...

And he gasped and looked at the ground forming a sticky, white puddle and his belly subsided and trickled along with him...

Small oval and purple eggs from inside it were many eggs dripping from him falling next to the liquid looked some greenish and gelatinous and other dark, but also equally gelatinous were small the size of pearls.

What the other is? "He asked asperally.

Those are my eggs. "Zi'haandsaid.

\- It's my eggs and zi'haand's. - Brainiac said.

Can you tell the difference of each Batman? - Wanted to know Brainiac

\- The bright side is that you're not a female. "Zi'haandsaid.

"If not you would already be pregnant.

"I fucked him enough to squeeze a litter. " Brainiac said.

Well, i'm going to go " Batman said after a while. " I see the differences...

And many of them were bursting after they fell to the ground.

And he felt falling for another fifteen minutes until there was nothing left and only semen trickled he felt sticky and dirty, his hole contracted with spasms and he was released falling into Brainiac's arms and with his arms around his neck.

And he was taken away from that puddle of alien eggs...

\- It would be a waste just to leave you and fuck only once. " Brainiac said.

\- Then we can stop invading the earth. " Brainiac said.

Yes, i'm sorry. " he said. Will you keep your words? "He asked.

\- If you maintain a relationship with us. "Zi'haandsaid.

\- I'm going to keep my word. " Said Batman.

And where are you taking me? He asked.

We're going to wash you. " Brainiac said.

"You smell like mating. " Said the alien.

And he was taken to the bathroom and decontamination...

And this place was a huge tank with a decontamination liquid where it was placed.

And it was a circular place with tentacles ducts and scattered controls...

And he was put up and a little faltering and he felt his hole contracted with that liquid was like Brainiac said.

\- Regeneration and decontamination to make your walls healed and return to normal faster.

It was a cryogenic and regenerative liquid.

And he lay there with a transparent and gelatinous liquid where he stood there lying and we eathed with only his head out of the tank...

And after a while in a tank and was allowed to leave...

And the agreement was as follows he maintained a relationship between them and they erased from everyone the invasion even withdrew from Apokolips and would attack a galaxy outside the system of green lanterns and away from darkseid's domains.

For the general population including their memorias heroes were modified and they remembered nothing but a ship burning in the earth's atmosphere.

And so in the midst of the collapse of the fuselage totally destroyed...

And amid the blurry image there was a Chinese man who raised his staff and the tip a light that grew and lashed and wrapped himself and wrapped in a protective and totally pyrotechnic light that was voltto that ofthe ship.

And with that emerged a barrier that protected the spacecraft from the fall with the natural barrier of the earth, concreting and around.

And andle took him an obliterating light took him away he heard his man voice with his face around his neck while hugging him and his last look toward Superman and his children...

And that when the atmosphere reached towards the earth he left them towards the rest and transported far from being seen.

And so around all the satellites and lights that consumed as if wrapped in the atmosphere the light involved the entire length of the earth incinerating all black slime beings and involving the inhabitants of the earth.

And that actually fell in retreat along those indented simulations.

The sun now free of restrictions and now being enveloped from its bright light, and golden around the earth and with the help of satellites its light being directed to around the blue planet and with mirrors on satellites toward that sleeping planet.

And he had stolen information from some data provided by Brainiac in some kneading that he received a microchip with information that Brainiac had collected from various worlds he passed and collected.

He looked around him and realized that at that moment he still saw that the Sun was a bright and incandescent yellow and he looked around him needs to divert attention from all thealies.

And for the others they won the battle and the war he needed to think and from what he thought some people would have no memories of what happened if they had it would be a problem for him.

The aliens still hovering in the atmosphere paralyzed by the rays of the Sun he observed while leaving Batman a device and some communication technologies and cleaned the minds of all the inhabitants of his arrival or any remnant of memory of his confrontation or abduction.

He looking around him he had returned to Gotham to steady his plan and data and so in the midst of all this saw the members of the justice league coming.

And so he headed toward the building he heard from all the people that it wasn't fair that fear splintered around him.

And they just knew they were abducted and saved later by Batman.

He passed between trips from Japan to fukushima and united states laboratories in Gotham toward days at Wayne Tower, refusing visits and preparing his nextsteps.

And it took him two hours to reevaluate his plan and then he headed toward cave and then he rolled all the calculations as Batman could not act openly he should stay away and in caution.

And not even any of the rulers and or Waller remembered their contact before their attempt to invade the enemy ship...

Then researching all quantum memory data and time space, and time travel he should evaluate his doctors what the human body would suffer with a near death and even as a time travel.

And this was one of the data collected from the Temple of Zarathanis he stole Darkseid's information.

And the aliens cleared the mind and the memory that once Darkseid had the idea or knowledge of this place.

He was supposed to improve the cave's defenses, but everything could not be opened and neither told anyone for now he should improve and he was using brainiac and zi'haandtechnology.

Simulations behind simulations it should stick the plans on a locked system and the seven keys and hidden on your computer.


	9. Chapter 9

16

This would last for weeks in the cave,but thinking about it could wait, he would never actually be summoned by Darkseid to spend an extra time with him.

And up stairs only to eat and drink on this day he got the thought of what darkseid knew about ancient civilizations.

And he really wanted more than some news with his children, but this could also wait, until he organized everything, and then he had no news of his children if they were there were invisible to his view his work was very important...

Meanwhile on the streets were placed moving ambulance posts and psychological help after all

And the United Nations teamed up with some humanitarian aid and support for all who were rescued from inside the ship he was negotiating and which was now inspected and the rescued prisoners.

And there were other alien races helping since some alien beings were also abducted and he did not release everyone and on the way to earth and were still trapped in the ship...

Meanwhile at the United Nations amid a meeting and a statement some superheroes and so everything followed their plans while others were still trying to recover.

At the headquarters of united nations... Superman and Wonder Woman were helped to recover and at that time he moaned consciously of hisactions.

And in his mind twice shuffled being put in attack on his best friend by his side were batman associates and the entire justice league.

Some heroes questioned whether Batman would join them in this emergency meeting and whether that was any plan.

At the site some men and women who were attended who fought who served as slaves and some who were controlled were now at headquarters and so the plan was to confront these beings their powers that they heard from one of the members of the UnitedNations.

And this was that they had weakness against light and light weapons directed directly at these beings the Sun by itself was about to be isolated by the creatures and at that time they should go directly on the ship that was hovering in the atmosphere paralyzed and contained with a field of light...

Both Superman and Batman associates remembered very well what they had said and done, but they didn't know how they gotback, and neither did they know about Dick.

And this in turn was also part of the resistance, some memories were well lived and mixed with the fact that they could not control themselves and be controlled.

Batman programmed every robot nano to send signals from those who were reprogrammed and redirect the systems and when he translated some data and tried to learn about the language that summed up to squeaks and its shrill screams.

And it was also some communications and data from his civilization and some sound wave information damaged the movements and reversed the coordinates and combat systems themselves.

The transporter getting rid of two creatures he knew when invading the systems the darkest and darkest part of space and copying computer data to a secret base.

And he would receive the visit of Brainiac and Zi'haand after things cooled down...

And he received a transporter that would be efficient for when he received a visit from those aliens.

And Brainiac would be undercover at that time and would avoid controlling and stealing cities from the land while they were together...

And the deal would only be in cities on earth.

And that's where he could find out later he knew that at some point he'd be aware of the cave computer would be unused now and the data and simulations will be transferred along with all brainiac data and ra-uqca ca race...

And that was the name of Zi'haand's civilization.

\- You won't be able to resist us. " Brainiac said.

And when we're mateting. "Zihaand said.

" Brainiac said. And while the portal it sucked was subdued by electronic and magnetic waves.

And he appeared in the cave like a wormhole of the continuous space time.

And he heard a laugh while he was bent there with dark tentacles that left him bent and plucking his clothes and leaving naked in his cave...

\- That's if he gets out of here before we break up with you. " I said before being sucked in by a hole being filled with tentacles.

And at that time comes and comes inside him the dark creature embraced him wrapping with his tentacles from his back

And he was making a circle while his suction cups trapped in his body sucking him and sucking there was something he felt were like electromagnetic waves.

And he knew that what he did was totally different from what everyone else thought about the situation they were saved by Batman and saw a ship in their minds destroyed...

And there while everyone was experiencing a situation.

Amid the collapse his children and the man of steel wrapped in light who regurgitated black waves consumed with light wrapped in frantic beats he paralyzed and as if consumed by a wave of reality.

And they stopped the light and sound waves and destabilization of rudimentary rocks and all the concrete extensions cracked and damaged it collapsed and everything began to burn and destroy a countdown process formed.

The voice of a program and a computer-process of self-destruction in progress, in ten seconds.

– The word of the machine when all the machinery in ruins and the rocks and the earth itself in collapses in the hallway with rocks appeared wonder woman and flash with a wave of red.

And seeing what devoured his flesh and who saw paralyzed with terror and the man himself the collapse at their heads stopped his suicidal thoughts he had to rise up and pull Bruce's children.

From below what was left before in tears a wind in its directions so strong armed with an obliterating and golden light that overshadowed the vision and segava and incandescent the secou was a stick.

And then a white aura appeared the next moment it was all over for an immense crater that sucked the bat man and there not knowing Huang Di carried Batman away or what was left of him...

Far away Amanda Waller emerged with a squadron of soldiers and resists the cycle of procedures and cleanliness...

Amanda Waller. – Heard in his communicator.

Yes, i'm sorry. - I said surprise was the safe line.

– Here and the president's secretary is and an order would like you to immediately proceed to area 52 alongside president of the United States of America.

Without more than one confirmation above their heads was a helicopter and a rope where it was thrown and he would climb it for them.

The justice league no longer had the time to form a large mass of energy that formed and swallowed everything like a claw forming and pulling a black hole to the ends of space he knew this could not be possible.

And around several people running and stumbling amid the passages and caves deteriorating and destroying the sound waves and the sky above their heads being cleaned and the formation of a sunlight.

Powerful waves of clouds were undone and the sun impregnated the most powerful light preventing the emergence of darkness satellites would stay like this for days across the illuminated earth and thus an explosion.

And several resistance men arose and so saw with their protective clothes in space with their shields and thus unexplodedwith explosions the containment fields wrapped around the sun.

Instant passed half a second passed as if they sprouted from within the spongy black ocean and sticky scaly tentacles formed and contorted.

And so each followed their lives

It was a dream awake several days several people were still frightened from the victims as those who were controlled by each person's own words they devoured sister brothers country and even family and close friends girlfriends wives and Children.

Who converted and trucidated their families because they could not turn into equals and people waking up could say so.

And they were aware of the actions just couldn't control or speak what they thought and among them members of the justice league, dark justice league, titans, storwatch and suicide squad.

And there were several members of superhero squads and so a center of aid posts of resettlements was signed that received psychological aid scattered throughout several posts across several countries.

And the United Nations had several problems the resistance was receiving a relief post and several people received cyber parts for amputee members...

Lucius Fox turned out to be miraculously whole and of course his son was not among those captured and so devoured his mother and wife of Lucius his wife was part of those who were devoured by his son.

And so one more day to recompose some families destroyed and separated by the destruction and control of ornaments and so many symbiosis forms.

While they looked and saw their messy memories between them their own children they were, everywhere recomposing from their traumas and gathering pieces.

But it didn't give time the alien beings once again cut off communications and their defenses they now trying to attack the site and start controlling their new warriors.

And imprison their captives who were kidnapped and some found themselves on the mother ship so they tried to reinvade the earth with remaining beings and so they began the attack.

The light again began to try to neutralize the light but gave enough time for the heroes who fled control to gather and formed an attack plan and meanwhile...;

Superman was reauding his remorse and conflicting thoughts and his thoughts and now the pain of the consciousness that followed...

And so they looked around him and rebuilt his physiognomies...

In the case of the bat man the cycle resumed in half.

To the pendulum of the red place the rivers of blood shone like wrapped in an immense ruby.

And that resonated and so he intensified his glow so intense and red with blood.

And his intense blood and he shone, and shone his glow incandescent as fire and blood and the pendulum shone and shone amid a spectral glow.

And again everything vibrated the vibration of a pendulum watch, which resonated and resonated.

The weeks of struggle that followed between the captives the slaves and the new soldiers those who have not yet been taken from control the ship was in the dark part of the light.

And the weapons that were directed toward the darkness that projected away from his friends and his thoughts and his guilt he remembered trucidar and devour parts and even the body of his friends, relatives.

And even allies, the center of resistance in the United Nations and their heartbreak feeling the taste of blood and flesh in his mouth and dismembering the bat man...

The bell rang and rang buzzing amid a vibration and the pendulums vibrated and at that time he moaned and in every situation in the midst of that race.

And Brainiac listened to the growls in the middle of the ship and his plans the brief moments he saw through the eyes of the steel man.

And Batman would no longer be a problem now both he and Zi'haand considered him a romantic interest...

And they were hungry they wanted to mate with him and impregnate him with his eggs...

And so their plans for control and invasion would now be in bay and would have no interest and they weren't even wanting it to work.

And nothing and no one would prevent returning to earth amid darkness and so would in the midst of darkness take that cramped and slender body.

And so was Brainiac in the cave with Batman's arms wrapped from his neck his legs wide open with him four bent there with dark tentacles holding him hunched.

And Brainiac had his cock and some of his tentacles beating in and out of him listening to his groans and screams all over the cave...

And Zi'haand watching while Brainiac hit as if he were buzzing and so amid a vibration that cracked the walls.

And his cries that resonated like the pleasure he received as music for his ears and an outcry from his growls to be heard forever and throughout the universe.

And so he battled with tentacle mouths when Zi'haand came in front of him kissed him with his tentacles in his mouth and then let him go.

And he feeling those tentacles inside his hole and penis as something and vibrating attached to psychic sounds and waves and radio waves and so on.

He broke it like it was a glass wall and cracked and when it cracked it broke in an instant in time when everything stopped the red sun.

And with that came the waters stopped the flames froze the waves stopped and the animals fell asleep like in an eternal sleep and time stopped freezing in time.

And he had the power of Zariel's seduction as his pheromones and sealing the will of his victims amid his body that was struck with tentacles beating in and out of it.

And a whisper of a crow behind him came the bat mask and floating covers around as if he opened a portal and everything broke and the glasses squeaked and the mirrors broke.

And accompanied by the sound of pendulums and watches so strongly resonated with one followed by the other and so deep that everything broke in an instant everything collapsed.

And they were like mirrors that broke one after each other reality while he was beautifully fucked those tentacles by curling up by pulsating and writhing within him that fragile scene...

And all this would take time to collapse and remade deafening noise and the pendulum gave his last chimes and in an instant in time when everything changed...

And that yummy sensation hitting inside it hitting his prostate forcefully speeds skin-slaps by hitting his testicles on his ass, that wonderful feeling between his squeaky screams and growls in his ears with tentacles by entangled it.

And he would fuck him with will those right blows within him that restored his will.

And at that moment in time when the aliens escaped and when everyone was controlled and the world stopped and everything collapsed...

And people stopped and stopped had no movement that in an instant when everything changed in the midst of a cocoon and in this cocoon as veins that spread and a heart like it would pump and pump.

And he was fucked while everyone there recovered from that near invasion that ended up in a very advantageous settlement for him.

And as if it grew muscles skin as at a dizzying speed as I sew wrapped in light and red flames and their bodies stretched and reborn wrapped in red light.

And they were like incandescent flames that involved his body and skin contact with skin muscles and blood wrapped in a membrane that regenerated and grew and he felt that membrane those tentacles.

And that they put eggs inside him like that crispy bursting rough inside him by hitting and pounding and he felt those eggs he would insert with those membranes those tentacles...

And when he finished beating he was caught by Zi'haand and appeared with arms and legs and muscles and organs and various hairs as he grew fast and faster reborn

He looked into his eyes he screamed when he vibrated and those membranes and tentacles that held inside him that at that moment of time he stood in his hands and at that instant he regained the forces of his screams and at that time his body used every blow Overwhelming.

And he was reborn where there amid every blow that swayed his body and those black tentacles that stretched that grew and held his hips long, smooth fingers or tentacles and long fingers around his body.

And that shook with the intensities of the blows and the eggs that burst with the intensities of the blows within him the semen sweat.

And it came with the luxuria mixed that viscous liquid and swinging with the blows that burst and touched it and at that time time stopped and it all started again...

As if it kicked as if vibrating and vibrating and the magnetic field it stopped and everything changed the glasses of the sangrias and the moment in an instant everything changed... and banging and beating.

And in the midst of that he saw it with half eyes toward the computer behind them.

Simulations behind simulations it should stick the plans on a locked system and the seven keys and hidden on your computer.

This lasted a few hours and so they stood there hugging and he saw the news in the cave and they left after cleaning it.

And after a few hours when he waited for the eggs to fall he went to shower emptying that viscous liquid and settling on glass for study...

And after a few hours he went to change limping and climbing just to eat and drink every two had no news of his children if they were there were invisible to his view his work was very important...

Meanwhile on the streets were placed moving ambulance posts and psychological help after all

And the United Nations has teamed up with some humanitarian aid and support for all who were rescued from inside the ship that was now inspected and the rescued prisoners

Meanwhile at the United Nations amid a meeting and a statement some superheroes and so everything followed their plans while others were still trying to recover.

At the headquarters of united nations... Superman and Wonder Woman were helped to recover and at that time he moaned consciously of his actions.

And the mind shuffled from some people who could not distinguish some events...

And twice in a two-week space he was put on attack from his body amid a mating session...

And without at least your best friend's account by your side were Batman associates and the entire justice league.

Some heroes questioned whether Batman would join them in this emergency meeting and whether that was any plan.

On the site some men and women who were attended who fought who served as slaves and some who were controlled were now at headquarters.

And so the plan was to confront these beings if they returned and their powers they heard from one of the members of the United Nations was that they had.

And it would be weakness against light and the light weapons directed directly into these beings would be used.

And the sun by itself was about to be isolated by the creatures and at that time they should go directly on the ship that was hovering in the atmosphere...

Both Superman and Batman associates remembered very well what they had said and done, but they did not know how they came to recover some memories were well lived and mingled with the fact that they could not control themselves and be controlled.

Toward all his actions and words spoken to Bruce all the words and so they would not get more than the essentialthey would run to apologize and so they did so they found themselves on the way out and moaned each of them thinking the same thing and so heard of Mr. Dick.

\- I know he doesn't forgive easy, but at least he'd taken into account that we've been controlled and it might take a while, but he's going to understand. "He said turning to Damiam the current Robin.

They had only a few minutes less than hours to catch up, they should look for the dark knight.

They went to the cave and so they went inside the site and searched, but they found no remnants or data the computer was locked and with security systems at the extreme a countdown was not...

At that time the communicator's call triggered the emergency call and thus were summoned to the coming of an alien race.

And thanks to psychic powers they didn't know who invaded the earth before and at that time he heard the call and had no choice but to act and run out of the cave...

And so each saw again the shining sun preventing total annihilation and control and at that time he listened everyone would force to destroy everything around and he now needed at all costs to prevent any future invasion.

And so an important mission and the rest of the league members on the move.

Again of these creatures they were were were wrapped in a dark snowfall of space he moaned and saw it could not be a good staging rather than directly confronting the being of space, but if he did not and everyone else would succumb to invasion and would spread to the universe...

At that time they would use human curiosity in a moment of weakness.

Amid the united power of several fighters he saw in the gold side of the moon and the being an immense ship could say so he saw a ship with tentacles.

And they were like an octopus in space he roared and was paralyzed caught off guard and at that time saw the being an immense black skull and conjuring an energy of dark black hole matter.

He wrapped the earth with his presence the immense monstrous nave and each form of a dark skull with tentacles and its black holes in places of his eyes.

And in an immense dark burst that projected from his mouth a dark and cadaveric hole and protruding from his mouth and with lights around and thus appeared blast pipes throughout the length of the earth.

And they emerged as envoys and friendly visitors from another planet...

And that they had received a distress call, Batman thanked God that no one and not even the lanterns were aware of them...

It was what would once be parademonios but now being of dark goo around with claws and teeth and so around the world, he knew they were the parademonios controlled by Zi ́haand.

And he was the leader of beings and if that were right he would go around launching one last burst with the parademonios as a Darkseid distraction.

And he sacrificed them as a means of escaping from their powers waves of light would be a means of escaping, but there should be a way to get rid of this creature.

And now they were nothing less than one of Zi'haand's creatures.

He looked toward the place where he was previously kidnapped and seeing floating screens around and thus the creature approaching long and curvilinear as a shadow said.

And they introduced themselves to all the united nations as psychic beings who roamed the universe.

And hours after several interviews they found themselves in his cave and being folded again from four being held in the air bent with his hole being attacked and willingly he felt those tentacles inside him.

You can escape. " He said.

"And not now and you never will. " He said.

And you will observe the destruction of your body. " He said.

" Then I will consume all your resistance. " He said.

And at that time I will turn you into one of the pleasures. " He said.

\- And I'd never asked for another stick. " He said.

"I know you somehow know our weaknesses. " He said.

"You and all your being will be consumed out of necessity," he said.

"And he will be a slave to pleasure...

"Only ours.

\- We will be the only ones to make you satisfied. " He said.

\- You will be our only partner - Said and so he involved him with his tentacles of darkness.

And so he took his hole with noises and invested with his penises and his black tentacles.

And the need that consumed him and the tentacles wrapped in his balls and those black tentacles wrapped in his body and penis pumping...

And he was looking for air that were taken from his lungs and disappeared and thus feeling numbness.

And his cries and were accompanied by his cries and groans and at that time pain and destruction the consummation of his senses and his orgasm that was plucked from him.

And he went madly to lose any control.

And that everything was ripped from him and lashed by his loins and the way and was fighting and trying and trying to use anything.

And the tentacles and penises of each of them were like weapons used against him, and his attempt at resistance, but to no avail, and it was like a weapon that was only consumed out of necessity and lose control.

\- I can't allow it... - I said.

"I will not allow you to lose me and not consummate me...

And he thought of the ability to create monsters of his kind.

\- And what will do at this point you be converted and I have no way to prevent this process in the same way that you can not prevent me from consuming your resistance. " I said.

"You cannot and may not resist my tentacles within you. " I said.

"I know you don't kill. - It concluded.

What have you done about it? " He asked.

And so the darkness consumed him and falling into the darkness of darkness he thought that if he could not he would fall into a loop until he got trapped in this memory and in this darkness for eternity his power the power he gained from ruin...

\- The light inside you. – Whispered zi'haand with his tentacles coming out of his mouth and thus the golden light was formed and thus emerging...

\- Inside you... - He moaned and choking.

"Think... - Whispered. - Feel... - Saying.

Energy spreads and consumes everything around you like the heat that exists inside your heart. " He said.

Holding being consumed by dark energies and consuming like tentacles he moaned and falls into darkness inside the black slime and consuming like a darkness.

And wrapped in this dark slime of tentacles that wrapped his body and so consumed his mind he saw around all the parademonium.

And all his allies, friends and enemies and the invasion of dark beings consuming around the snowthat latched and so he felt the heat the golden flames being consumed by light.

And being consumed by the aura he consumed rising from his chest rising and climbing and so he touched and felt a metal.

And it was Brainiac's tentacles in his hand the heat that consumed him and protected him and at that time he picked him up and then impaling him after Zi'haand.

And now in his hands and so rising up and saying and thus seeing himself free from the darkness of the black slime and the dark flames of the tentacles that fuck him willingly

\- It's not possible that you resist us.

" No one has ever seen himself without falling into the darkness of orgasm

And so light consumed darkness and destroyed the dark tentacles.

\- I'm not going to kill any of you. "He said getting a smile.

\- So what i'd do... - Laughed with debauchery.

\- But you're never going to fall asleep before a good thing is off.

And watching the dark beings retreat.

And so sealed for all eternity. " I said.

Involved in a game of pleasure and lust.

And at that time he raised the robotic tentacles and that greenish penis wrapped in tentacles.

And at that time the energy that came out of his previous orgasm that he dewd and he was elevated and that penis tentacular the fuck.

And he was consumed in need and that feeling that slaintered around and paralyzed his entire body and around him felt the heat the flames and aura around.

And at that time the light consumed and made everyone hot and paralyzed and so fell asleep the ship stopped releasing power all the parademonios now fell like flies on the ground paralyzed they were having sex on the ship in the middle of parademonios experiments...

And your ship was taken from your screams and groans...

And hard beating the filling of semen and eggs and his need it being consumed by waves of electricity that roamed his body.

And he was consumed by a golden energy and from inside the UO ship

And the need arose nothing less than Apokolips spat from inside it and transported all its inhabitants waking up at the moment and this was different they woke up and so those who had been transported back to earth.

And at that time he saw standing on the other side of the moon light without strength losing energy and falling into oblivion.

And at that time he had no strength or energy using all his energy to withstand the beats of these beings inside him and that he was wrapped in their bodies.

And now they were him willingly and he was a little asleep in this catatonic state and apparently they would never wake up or live in pleasure and lust.

So falling and falling into darkness and without strength he panted and moaned and when he lost hope...

I love him. - They said both Zi'haand and Brainiac

And this one who took him in his arms and kissed him and transported him toward a translucent and crystalline bed of the OU ship.

And they were those who had taken him through waves of light and energy that consumed everything around him.

Properly in forgotten, red lands in a crystal cave.

And at that time in the form of bride landing and transporting towards zariel's immense image that was the real incubo.

And then i said. " I will always be for you and I will protect and be your master, teacher, your protector, your guardian, and the owner of your body and master of pleasure and lord of your world. " They said.

It's good to know. " He said with a smile.

Do you still want to have sex with me? Asked being taken by his arms.

\- When you recover, I'm going to fuck your tight ass. " They said.

And they kissed him being taken by each of them, his lips and taking him between a hug and kissed him with a burning tongue and smell of passion. " I said.

And those tentacles inside his mouth sucking him and for seconds.

I'm ready. " He said and so when he was taken towards the room of the ship of Uo he saw in the distance a rising sun.

\- We don't want to see mating between species before you recover. " They said.

And then what would be your request? " Batman asked in the arms of darkness amid Zariel's vision.

When the time comes. - The image said

"There's no price to charge you will be part of me now. " Concluded Zariel.

\- A real incube...

\- Let's keep this bargain and this place between us, after all you have earned the right to wield the staff of the volute and overcome an ancestral being - Said Zariel

– That from what I saw on the screen you sealed them asleep on the other side of the moon paralyzed and without any told about reality. " Isaid.

And rising in your dreams and watching the darkness.

" One day I will charge and so we will make a bargain between each of us. " I said.

And as for that staff. " Batman asked.

And yours. " Hit Zariel. " You have earned the right to use. " He said.

" You can use the staff, keep it with you, but know that he has to learn to be controlled and handled, human.

And it comes with a price. " I said.

"You're not entirely human anymore. " He said,

Not as much as it was before all this. - It concluded.

We'll see later. " I said. " Anything you should know that I'm the only one to know about where it came from.

\- And I know all about power and inheritance and that will be our secret and everything you want to know should come to me.

– We will make advantageous agreements. " I said.

\- And then you send me a staff I need to learn. Said.

\- I can do whatever I want with the staff, but for that I need to learn and go after you for that. " I said.

What do you want in return? " He asked.

Fuck, I don't have a choice. "He said getting laughs from his two lovers.

And while the two aliens took the rest of their clothes and then released their lips.

At that moment the place where the United Nations was where all security guards, heroes and employees were standing and important people who at that time would now be presented the new functionality.

And he was kept as a lover of two ancient and alien beings from other planets sleeping on the ship.

And as he fell into the darkness that was welcome he knew about ancient creatures that sent ambassadors to the United Nations and talked for the first time about new heroes...


End file.
